Hraničáři ze Severu
by elise5cka
Summary: Nejprve musím upozornit na to, že je to má první fanfikce na Hobita...a Tolkienův svět obecně, tak snad to nedopadne tak šíleně. Příběh se točí okolo mladé Kathylien. Po násilné smrti rodičů se jí ujme Gerron, hraničář a její strýc. Po téměř patnáct let žila dle možností poklidně, než se věci dali do pohybu a nenávratně změnili její život navždy. Některé postavy se objeví až časem
1. Chapter 1

_Nejprve "prohlašuji", že celý svět Středozemě a postavy v něm, patří J. R. R. Tolkienovi a nedělám si na to žádné nároky, až na postavy mé tvorby._

_Tak doufám, že se bude líbit :-) Mám pocit, že jednu část (ne tu, co je zrovna zveřejněná teď), jsem psala v lehce podnapilém stavu...problém je, že už nevím kterou...no, nevadí. Užijte si to :-D_

* * *

V domě se svítilo. Nepředpokládal, že by tomu bylo jinak, jeho bratr chodíval v zimních dnech jako byl tento, spát krátce před úsvitem. Stále nedokázal přijít na to, proč to pozvání vůbec přijímal. Neměl chuť dívat se na idylickou domácnost, pro kterou bratr zavrhl potulný život hraničáře. Zůstane den, maximálně dva, než se vymluví na neodkladné záležitosti. To dělával vždycky, nikdy nezůstával na jednom místě příliš dlouho.

Aladerr, jeho bratr, býval stejný, snad ještě divočejší, jak to ostatně u mladších bratrů bývá, než-li Gerron. Jen do té doby, než se bezhlavě zamiloval do ženy z přísně aristokratické rodiny z jihu, jmenovala se Laarien. Aladerr tam odjel na krátkou dobu, jako výpomoc tamějším hraničářům proti častým útokům skřetů na malé vesnice. Tam se setkal se svou vyvolenou a navzdory všem Gerronovým varováním, ji unesl. I přes to, že ona jeho city opětovala a tak se jednalo spíše o útěk než únos, poštval si proti sobě až příliš jižanské šlechty, která se dožadovala potrestání. Byli nuceni schovat se v Modrých horách na severu, kde si žili svůj život.

Před domem viděl spoustu vydusaného sněhu od kopyt, jako by se tudy před malou chvílí prohnala asi šestičlenná skupina jezdců. Když pohlédl vlevo od domu, spatřil tam uvázané koně. Ani jeden z nich nepatřil bratrovi, to věděl moc dobře. Na to byli příliš zanedbaní.  
Krev se mu zastavila ve chvíli, kdy spatřil dokořán vykopnuté dveře a hrobové ticho přerušil bolestný křik ženy. Chvatně seskočil z koně a vběhl do malého dřevěného domku ve chvíli, kdy viděl místnost celou od krve a tři muže, z nichž jeden se chystal zasadit smrtelnou ránu do hrudi jeho bratra.

Bez jakéhokoliv otálení tasil dýku, jejíž ostří se po letu vzduchem zabodlo přímo mezi lopatky útočníka. Ti dva, značně vyplašení smrtí jejich druha a spatřením nově příchozího, nejprve couvli o dva kroky vzad, než provedli první výpad lehkými meči, jakými bývají vybaveni zloději, nebo nájemní zabijáci.

Odrazil jejich výpad a čepelí provedl prořízl do vzduchu půlkruh, čímž jednoho z nich zranil na paži. Chytil zraněného za krk, nakopl ho do břicha praštil s ním o zeď, zatímco druhému proděravěl břicho mečem, když si při pokusu o sečnou ránu zapomněl chránit hrudník. Ohodil tělo kopnutím z čepele, vytáhl lovecký nůž zabodl ho do krku tomu druhému, který se mezitím snažil vzpamatovat z rány ode zdi.

Chvíli jen stál na místě a ztěžka oddechoval. Vyděšeně sledoval celou místnost, plnou krve a stínu smrti. U vchodových dveří leželo další mrtvé tělo jednoho ze zabijáků a další dva byli k krbu. Ti, co stihl jeho bratr zabít. Jeho pohled padl na bezvládnou postavu překrásné tmavovlasé ženy. Její azurově modré oči zely prázdnotou, jejíž původcem byl šíp z kuše vražený přímo do srdce.

_Laarien..._

Chraplavé zakašlání Aladerra ho probudilo z jeho agónie a sklonil se nad svým zraněným bratrem.

"Alade," zašeptal, "brácha, zatraceně!"

Jeho zranění byla příliš vážná. Krvácející řezná rána v boku, probodnutý hrudník. Vykašlával krev, nejspíš měl provrtané plíce. Nemohl pořádně dýchat.

"Gerrone, já-" jeho slova byla přerušena dalším záchvatem, při kterém se z jeho úst opět hrnula ven krev.

"Ššš, nemluv. Hlavně zůstaň při vědomí, dobře? Neusínej, nesmíš usnout!"

Snažil se krev vytékající z jeho těla zastavit, ale i přes jeho zoufalství věděl, že je příliš pozdě.

"Bude to dobrý, Alade, budeš v pořádku, jen-"

Alad z posledních sil co mu zbývaly, sevřel bratrovu dlaň, "Ne. Gerrone. Je... Je konec." opět zakašlal, "Tam!"

Gerron se podíval směrem, jež ukazoval jeho bratr. Na malé dveře. Na dveře, ze kterých se ozýval usedavý dětský pláč.

* * *

_**O dva týdny dříve**_

_Seděl v zapadlém koutě rušného hostince, sypal si do dýmky už třetí hromádku tabáku a čekal na druhého aktéra sjednané schůzky. S bratrem se neviděl už téměř dva roky. Od toho incidentu v Gondoru, kdy unesl dceru významného šlechtice. Ne, že by se s ním snad nechtěl vidět, ale prostě mu jenom nebyla příjemná ta Aladerrova vlastnost, kdy rád dělal ze svých problémů i jeho problémy._

_Když už se chystal k naplnění čtvrté dýmky, mihl se kolem něj tmavý stín a na židli proti němu se objevil muž zahalený v kápi, jejíž stín zakrýval z tváře vše, až na jasně smaragdové oči._

_"Bratře," oslovil muže, který na jeho pozdrav kývl, "Sundej si tu kapuci, Alade, přitahuješ nevítanou pozornost."_

_Poslechl a okryl svůj jemně zarostlý obličej a tmavě hnědé vlasy, svázané do krátkého ohonu._

_"Takže," pokračoval Gerron, "chtěl jsi se sejít. Předpokládám, že jsi maléru. Co potřebuješ?"_

_Aladerr se pobaveně zasmál a luskl na hostinskou, aby mu přinesla pivo, "Tentokrát se mýlíš, bratře. Chtěl jsem vlastně jen pozvat na návštěvu. Našli jsme si s Laarien skvělé místo. Odlehlé. Nebudou nás tam hledat. Oba bychom chtěli, aby si se stavil, alespoň na pár týdnů."_

_"Nebo jak dlouho ti bude vyhovovat." dodal vzápětí, když zaregistroval bratrův skeptický výraz._

_Dlouze natáhl z dýmky, chvíli kouř podržel v ústech a nakonec ho vyfoukl bratrovi přímo do obličeje._

_"Hm. A co vlastně ta tvoje rodinná idylka? Je to všechno tak, jak si to při útěku představoval?"_

_"Lepší." _

_S pokračováním vyčkával několik dlouhých vteřin. Gerron na svém bratrovi moc dobře poznal, že mu něco tají a že se mu právě snaží co nejšetrněji sdělit._

_"Máme dítě."_

_Ale takovouhle odpověď vskutku nečekal._

_"Vy máte? Ale jak? ... Kdy?"_

_To bylo tenhle večer už podruhé, co se mu Aladerr pobaveně smál, "Jsou jí tři měsíce. Jmenuje se Kathylien, po-"_

_"Po naší matce," dokončil Gerron větu, s dlouho uchovávaných smutkem ve hlase._

_Dlouho seděli mlčky, poslouchali zpěv místních vesničanů a notně je pobavil taneček dvou hobitů, kteří byli důsledkem alkoholu a tepla v místnosti, červení až za ušima._

_"Tak?" prolomil ticho Alad, "Navštívíš nás?"_

_Krátce pokýval hlavou, "Pravděpodobně. Musím si tu ještě něco zařídit. Dej mi dva týdny, pak mě tam máš jako na koni." po dlouhé odmlce usmál, "Musím přece pozdravit svou malou neteř."_

* * *

**Současnost**

"Tam!"

Podíval se zpátky na svého bratra, se slzami v očích. Teprve až nyní začal litovat, že s ním nestrávil více času, že se stal samotářem po tom, co jejich rodiče zemřeli. A nyní jeho jediný bratr odchází za nimi.

"Slib mi! Slib mi to, Gerre! Slib mi, že se o ni postaráš, že ji vychováš."

Oči se mu podlily krví, přestával dýchat, víčka se mu tížila. Už odcházel.

"Slib mi to!" zakřičel z posledních sil a stiskl bratrovu ruku ještě pevněji.

"Slibuji. Postarám se o ní, Alade. Přisahám na svůj život."

S těmito slovy Aladerrova víčka klesla a jeho duše odešla do síní zemřelých. Na rtech mu pohrával poslední vděčný úsměv.

Přísahal pomstu. Pomstu těm, co byli za tohle všechno zodpovědní. Jediné čeho si všiml, bylo tetování ve tvaru chobotnice, na dlaních každého z útočníků. Znak jednoho z cechu zabijáků. Takoví si u sebe nenechávají kontakty na zákazníky.

Zlomený se zvedl od bratrova těla a zíral na zavřené dveře od dětského pokoje. Přemáhal sám sebe, aby do té místnosti vstoupil a slib daný bratrovi mu dodával odvahu. _Ona _byla tou poslední rodinou, která mu zbyla.

S bolavým žaludkem pomalu otevřel vrzající dveře a rozešel se k ručně vyřezávané, dřevěné kolébce, která byla překryta bavlněnou dekou. Museli vědět, že se někdo blíží a přikrytá vypadala kolébka díky tvaru jen jako obyčejná bedna. Ten dětský pláč mu trhal uši. Maličká musela být k smrti vyděšená.

Nervózně polknul, stáhl deku na zem a konečně na svou malou neteř pohlédl. Byla tak překrásná. Měla Aladerrovi smaragdové oči, které se na něj nyní dívaly pohledem plným očekávání. Nicméně, stále plakala.

"To nic prcku, to nic." zvedl jí do náručí a začal jí houpat, aby jí uklidnil, "To bude dobrý. Víš kdo jsem? Jsem tvůj strýček, no ano! Postarám se o tebe, neboj. Nebudeš sama, prcku."

Konečně přestala naříkat. Zabalil ji do huňaté deky a ještě přes ní přehodil ohoz z vlčí kůže. Venku byl mráz.

Ještě před tím než se vydal na cestu, Aladerra a Laarien pohřbil a na jeden z větších kamenů vyryl jejich jména. Věděl, že až se mu naskytne příležitost, nechá jejich těla převést do rodinné hrobky, ale teď na to neměl čas. Dům s mrtvolami zabijáků podpálil. Bylo tam příliš mnoho smrti, než aby v tom mohl někdo jiný žít.

Pozoroval plameny oblizující dřevěné trámy až ke střeše, než se základy podlomily a stavení se v plamenech zbortilo. Pohladil prstem spící Kathylien po tváři a s nadcházejícím rozbřeskem a touhou po odplatě, pobídl koně do cvalu a rozjel se vstříc nové budoucnosti.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jen pro info, ta písnička, kterou bude zpívat Gerron u ohně, je vážně z Tolkienovi tvorby :-)_

* * *

**O čtrnáct let a šest měsíců později**

Už dva týdny byli na cestě do Ered Luin, Modrých hor. Čím více Gerron jeho malou Kathie pozoroval, tím více si všímal, jak moc byla podobná svým rodičům. Jemnou pleť, drobnou postavu a krásný obličej zdědila po matce, až na husté světlé vlasy a smaragdové oči. Pokaždé, když se na něj podívala, spatřil v nich psí pohled jeho mladšího bratra. Ten pohled, který na něj zkoušel vždycky, když něco potřeboval a ona ho uměla používat stejně obratně, možná dokonce i lépe. Vlastně, povahově byla celý Aladerr, předtím než se z něj stal hraničář. Než se oba rozdělili. Veselá, vtipná, někdy až příliš zvědavá. Měla nutkavou potřebu se co nejvíce usmívat a dokázala mu tak už nejednou spravit náladu.

Věděla, co se stalo jejím rodičům, ale nemluvili o tom, byla to jejich malá dohoda. Gerron jí povídal o tom, jací byli a jaký byl jejich život, ale nikdy o té osudové noci. Jen jednou, když jí bylo dvanáct, jí stručně vyložil vše, co se tam událo, ale už nikdy víc a ona ho o víc nežádala. Její podvědomí si přesto dokázalo něco z toho krutého okamžiku zapamatovat, tedy, tu část, kdy byla uvězněna v malé kolébce pod tmavou dekou. Už od malička byla velmi nervózní z malých uzavřených prostorů. Nesnášela je. Vždycky, když se na takovém místě ocitla, propadala panice a pocitu úzkosti a i když se časem naučila tyto stavy do jisté míry ovládat, ne vždy se jí dařilo tuto kontrolu udržet.

"Tady se utáboříme, už se stmívá." zavelel a seskočil z koně. Nacházeli se už pouhý necelý den jízdy od jedné z lidských osad v Modrých horách. Měl se tam setkat s jedním ze starých přátel, a navíc měl nedaleko jistou práci. K utáboření vybral kryté místo na kraji lesa, chráněné hustými větvemi jehličnanů a mohutným spadlým kmenem starého smrku, kde budou moct uvázat koně. Měl táboření venku rád, vlastně, miloval to. Žil takhle téměř celý svůj život. Sdílet své myšlenky s přírodou, před spaním pozorovat hvězdnatou oblohu a poslouchat soví houkání, to dělá jeho život, spolu s malou Kathie, jedinečný.

"Tu máš," podal Kathylien otěže, "odstroj koně a dej jim trochu vody. Já dojdu nasbírat nějaké dřevo a možná oberu o život nějakého z hlodavců, ať máme o něco pestřejší jídelníček."

"Vždycky chodíš pro dřevo," opáčila dívka, "proč nemůžu jít jednou já?"

"Jednoduše proto, prcku, že nikdo neumí koně odstrojit tak šetrně jako ty, má milá." odpověděl jí se širokým úsměvem, "A navíc, s tvým postojem k roztomilým zajíčkům bychom byli bez večeře. Hlavně že mi nadáváš do sadistů, ale jíst je ti potom nevadí."

"Vždycky si říkám, že by potom umírali nadarmo." zamumlala a zakroutila očima

"Jo a Katt?" zavolal na ní před tím, než zmizel v lese a ona se na něj tázavě otočila, "Měj oči otevřené, ano?"

Usmála se a kývla, "Vždycky."

Chvíli se dívala jak její strýc mizí v lese, než se obrátila k netrpělivě přešlapujícím zvířatům. Pohladila Gerronova mohutného vraníka po nozdrách a trochu kriticky se podívala na jejího vlastního chundelatého poníka. Měl svá nejlepší léta už za sebou, ale přesto na něm dokázala obdivovat jeho nezlomnost a vytrvalost, se kterou jí nesl přes pláně celé Středozemě. Podle své houževnatosti dostal také jméno, říkala mu Sokki, což znamená vytrvalý. Měla ho ráda, ale bylo mu už téměř dvacet jedna let. Sice věděla, že poníci jeho druhu jsou dlouhověcí a někteří slouží svým majitelům až do úctyhodných třiceti let, ale sama cítila, že už je unavený.

Strýcův vraník se jmenoval Torden, což v překladu znamená hrom. Gerron ho tak pojmenoval podle žíhání, které měl na zádi a stehnech, dokonale připomínající rozvětvený blesk. Navíc, když byl rozzuřený, jeho řehtání téměř znělo jako bouřlivé burácení hromu. Torden byl hraničářský kůň, nechal na sebe sednout jen Gerrona a v nouzi jeho nejbližší. Když byla ještě hodně malá, učil jí na něm strýc jezdit, díky tomu si tohoto vysokého hřebce zamilovala.

Když koně odstrojila a dala jim vodu, posbírala pár kamenů na přípravu ohniště a rozbalila sobě a strýci deky na spaní. Byla zima a čím více se blížili k Ered Luin, tím byli noci mrazivější.

Do půl hodiny, když už se téměř setmělo, vyšel z lesa Gerron s náručí plnou uschlých větví a s mrtvým zajícem na zádech. Chvatně rozdělal oheň, aby se trochu zahřáli a mezitím co Gerron zajíce stahoval, prozpěvoval si píseň _Poutníka_.

_U ohně sedím, přemítám,  
o všem, co jsem kdy uviděl,  
o lučním kvítí, motýlech,  
z letních dnů, kterými jsem šel. _

_O žlutém listí, babím létě  
v tolika přešlých podzimech,  
o mlze, o stříbrném slunci,  
svištění větru ve vlasech. _

_U ohně sedím, přemítám,  
jaký to bude asi svět,  
až budu muset zimu zřít  
a jaro – to už nevidět. _

_Vždyť všechno co jsem neviděl,  
je víc nežli to viděné!  
A každé jaro v každém háji  
je vždycky jinak zelené. _

_U ohně sedím, přemítám,  
na lidi z dávno přešlých let  
a o lidech, jež nepoznám  
a jaký bude jejich svět. _

_Však zatím, co tak přemítám,  
o časech dávno minulých,  
zdaleka krokům naslouchám,  
až poutník stane u dveří._

Měla ráda, když zpíval. Jeho hlas jí uklidňoval. Zřejmě to bylo proto, že když byla ještě miminko, zpíval jí často ukolébavky, když nechtěla usnout. Vlastně to dělal do teď, když měla noční můru, nebo měla špatnou náladu, zpíval jí. A někdy si také zazpíval ke stahování nebohého zajíčka z kůže, takový už je holt život.

"Za pár týdnů budeš mít narozeniny," řekl když dokončil píseň a dal zajíce opékat nad oheň, "Řekni, je zde něco čím bych mohl udělat mou maličkou neteřinku šťastnou?"

"Jo. Když už jí nebudeš říkat maličká neteřinka!" odpověděla mu rázně, ale s cukajícími koutky. Věděla, že jí takhle zlobí schválně, protože je opravdu docela malá, nicméně, fungovalo to.

"No, kdoví? Možná do těch šestnácti ještě trochu vytáhneš." Když spatřil její nasupený výraz, začal se hlasitě smát, načež se k němu přidala i Kathie.

"Jsi příšerná osoba, strejdo. Víš to?" Odvětila mu a pěstí ho jemně drcla do ramene.

"Ale i tak mě máš ráda a to se počítá, prcku."

Nějakou dobu seděli mlčky, pozorovali, jak zajíc pomalu dostává správnou barvu a poslouchali praskání ohně.

"Co je vůbec v Ered Luin?" protrhla ticho Kathylien, "S kým se tam máš setkat?"

S odpovědí chvíli posečkal, "Pamatuješ si na Zathara?"

Ovšem že si na něj pamatovala. Na někoho takového nejde zapomenout jen tak. Zathar byl elf. Sindar, pro přesnost. Vysoká atletická postava, dlouhé tmavé vlasy, špičaté uši. A tady veškerá podobnost s elfy Středozemě končila. Nikdo přesně nevěděl co a jak ho změnilo a nikdo se také neodvažoval zeptat. Živil se jako lovec lidí. Jeden z nejlépe placených zabijáků na Severu, jak říkával Gerron. Často vysedával po putykách a liboval si v hazardu. Na obličeji nosil válečné pomalování, tři zelené pruhy směřující ze stran a z prostředku čela k obočí a nad kořen nosu, další téže barvy ve tvaru oblého trojúhelníku na bradě, kdy špička směřovala k ústům. Levé ucho měl zdobené několika náušnicemi a ve vlasech měl jeden úzký pramen spletený s koženou šňůrkou obarvenou na modro. S živými bytostmi moc nemluvil, žil jako samotář, než si ho někdo najal a v takových situacích beztak pracoval sám.

Když bylo Kathylien osm, stala se jeho kořistí. Zřejmě ti samí, co nechali zabít její rodiče, se nedokázali smířit s tím, že jejich potomek stále dýchá. Což je důvod, proč Gerron trval na tom, aby nikde nezůstávali příliš dlouho, důvod, proč neustále cestovali. Měl o ní strach. Naštěstí pro ně se zaměstnavatelé přepočítali když si mysleli, že je samotářský elf natolik bezcitný, aby zabil malé dítě.

Z něj a z Gerrona se stali dobří přátelé, nakonec ho Zathar dovedl i k lidem, kteří si ho najali. Bohužel, jak zjistili, byli to jen další prostředníci bez jakýkoliv informací o původních zaměstnavatelích. Další zabijáci už nepřišli, ale ostražitost Gerrona nepřešla. Učil Kathie bojovat, přežívat v divočině, stopovat. Všemu, o čem si myslel, že to bude potřebovat k přežití.

"Samozřejmě, že si pamatuju. Dával mi moje první lekce lukostřelby. S ním se tam máš setkat? A zdrží se s námi? Je to už tak dlouho, co jsem viděla naposledy. Zdrží?"

Gerron se musel zhluboka nadechnout, aby vstřebal ten náhlý nával slov, "Zaprvé: Ano. Zadruhé: Uvidí se a zatřetí...co bylo to třetí?"

Vyčítavě na něj pozvedla obočí, "To samé co zadruhé."

"Och, ano. V tom případě se uvidí." oba dva se zasmáli a Gerron sundal již propečeného zajíce z ohně, "Moc masa na něm není, ale i tak je to lepší než nic. Máš hlad?"

Po skromné večeři se Kathylien uložila ke spánku, zatímco si její strýc vzal první hlídku. Noc byla chladná a ze západu se blížila silná sněhová bouře. Doufal, že budou v osadě dříve než je zastihne.

* * *

Bylo to vskutku na poslední chvíli, dostali za brány města lidí těsně před tím, než blizard udeřil v plné síle. Podle síly větru hraničář odhadoval, že se bouře udrží do konce dne. Jen doufal v to, aby se nemýlil. Příští ráno musel opět neodkladně vyrazit, ovšem tentokrát sám.

Ubytovali se v hostinci U Ospalého medvěda. Veselé místečko, to ano. Navíc tu pálili tu nejlepší kořalku na severu a pokud bude dnešní den tak mrazivý, jak to vypadá, musel by vypít minimálně jednu lahev. Posadili se ke stolu, kam jim po chvíli přinesla hostinská teplý čaj a bramborovou polévku.

Kathylien se do jídla zrovna nehrnula, byla stále ještě s té zimy poněkud ospalá a prsty měla zkřehlé. V noci se příliš nevyspala, opět jí trápily noční můry. V poslední době se vracívaly stále častěji, Gerronovi do dělalo veliké obavy, i když se ho Kathie snažila udržet v přesvědčení, že je v pořádku.

"Varování. Za chvíli dorazí Zathar a jestli to nesníš ty, tak on nebude váhat ani vteřinu."

S notným mručením začala konečně normálně jíst. Teplé jídlo a pití jí vrátili do vybledlého obličeje barvu a tváře se jí začervenaly. Studený vzduch pročísl místnost, když se dveře na chvíli otevřely a dovnitř vešel vysoký muž zahalený v kápi, mířící přímo k jejich stolu.

"Mantúlië, mellon-e," pozdravil Gerron dávného přítele v sindarštině, "Je to už dlouho. Tak povídej, vyděsil si zase někoho k smrti."

"Aiya, Gerrone," odpověděl stejným jazykem a posadil se k nim, "Vyděsil? Ne. Ale jsem si jistý, že mě zdejší trpaslíci nemají rádi."

"Trpaslíci?" zeptala se Kathie se zájmem. S trpaslíky moc zkušeností neměla. Pár jich viděla, to ano, ale nikdy neměla tu čest s žádným z nich mluvit.

"Ale, no to se podívejme!" Zathar jí zastrčil pramen vlasů za ucho a jemně nadzvedl její bradu, aby si jí mohl lépe prohlédnout, "Rosteš jedině do krásy, ty malá ještěrko. Jen škoda, že ne do výšky."

Raději se ani nepodívala na Gerrona, který se v tu chvíli dusil smíchy. Každý zvlášť jí dokázali pěkně pozlobit, ale dohromady? Raději by čelila samotnému Morghotovi, než absolvovat tohle.

"Vy jste se na mě domluvili? On vás ten smích přejde, až za mnou budete zase chodit jako pejsci a prosit mně, abych upekla jablečný koláč!"

"Tak moment!" zarazil jí Gerron, "Tady legrace končí! O koláčích se nežertuje."

"Manipuluje s námi skrze sladké," zabručel Zathar, "No to je mi výchova."

"To není manipulace," namítla, "to je sebeobrana. Pro mě a pro ostatní maličké bytosti."

Po tomto prohlášení se trojice smála bez přetržení několik minut, než Gerron začal se Zatharem řešit záležitost týkající se útoků skřetů na lidské karavany. Kathie se do rozhovoru příliš nezapojovala. Stále měla před očima zmasakrovaná těla žen a dětí, na která se strýcem narazili na západ od Gondoru. Právě po tomto incidentu se začali její noční můry vracet.

"Půjdu si lehnout." Venku už se stmívalo, i když bylo teprve pozdní odpoledne. Noc zde v zimě přicházela brzy, doprovázená vytím vlků a zvuky šeptajících hor.

Políbila strýce na tvář, popřála Zatharovi dobrou noc a po dřevěných vrzajících schodech se vydala do pronajatého pokoje. Cestou narazila do veselé hostinské, která jí přímo donutila k tomu, aby si nechala připravit horkou lázeň. Tomu jejímu mateřskému obličeji nešlo odmítnout.  
Podkrovní místnost byla skromná, ale velmi útulná. Dvě čistě povlečené postele s nočním stolkem uprostřed, vysoká skříň v rohu u zdi, maličký krb již s plápolajícím ohněm a úzká lenoška postavená přímo u okna.

Hodila svůj plášť na postel a začala ze sebe svlékat cestovní oblečení. Chtěla ho dát na pár minut vyvětrat, bylo nošené už dlouhou dobu a začínalo být cítit zatuchlinou. Nejspíš bude stejně muset zajít k hostinské a požádat jí, zda by prádlo za poplatek vyprala. Zrovna když si rozčesávala vlasy, zaklepal někdo na dveře a do místnosti vešly tři služebné, táhnoucí dřevěnou vanu. Pár minut poté dorazili opět s hrnci s vařící vodou a vanu naplnily. Jedna z nich si všimla na parapetu ležícího oblečení a sama se nabídla, že ho přepere a dá do zítřka sušit, což Kathylien uvítala s neskonalou vděčností. Počkala, než služebné odešli z pokoje pryč a konečně se s úlevným zamručením natáhla do horké lázně

Cítila, jak se jí pod náporem horké vody uvolňuje každý ztuhlý sval v těle a postupně zjišťovala, jak moc to časté nocování na holé chladné zemi, její tělo vyčerpává. Bylo jí teprve čtrnáct, ještě neměla tu správnou "otupělost", jak to nazval Gerron. Stále byla ve vývinu.  
Ležela v lázni až natolik dlouho, že cítila, jak se teplota vody pozvolna mění na vlažnou a usoudila, že čistá už by mohla být dost.

Zavolala na služebné, které vanu opět odnesly a spokojeně se uvelebila na lenošce, odkud z okna pozorovala dění města, zahaleného do chladného večera. Bouře pozvolna ustupovala a z pod oblak se na ulice snažil vtěsnat bílý měsíc, svítící jako blyštivý diamant. Za oknem padající vločky jí připomínaly ztracené děti nebeských hvězd, ale také, že za několik týdnů oslaví své patnácté narozeniny.

Přímo naproti hostince stála kovárna. Stále se v ní svítilo a všimla, že u venkovní pece stojí u kovadliny tři trpaslíci. Neviděla jim do obličeje, ale horlivě spolu o něčem diskutovali. Dva byli tmavovlasí a ten třetí měl vlasy barvy slámy. O něco tmavší, než má ona sama. Vzbudili její pozornost. To vědomí, že nikdy s žádným z jejich rodu nemluvila a vždy o nich jen slyšela, nebo je viděla jen letmo, v ní vzbudilo touhu vyjít ven a nenápadně se proplížit blíže. Jenže k tomu by musela sejít schody a projít hostincem, což by jak Gerron, tak Zathar zaregistrovali a měla by po výzvědách. Navíc, právě se vykoupala a měla na sobě jen tuniku těsně nad kolena a bavlněný přehoz, to není oděv hodný špionáže.

* * *

_**Mantúlië, mellon-e - Vítej, příteli**_

_**Ayia - zdar nebo nazdar**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Řekl jsi jí o tom?"

Prostory hostince se s nadcházející tmou notně zaplnily hlasitými obyvateli, z nichž polovina zpívala, a ta druhá nadávala s nemalou kreativní zásobou nadávek na venkovní mrazy. Gerron sdělil příteli svůj záměr, tedy opustit Kathie na několik dní za účelem lovu jednoho z podezřelých lovců odměn. Doufal, že ho zavede až k těm lidem, co najali vrahy na jeho bratra a malou Kath. Důvod, proč mu to sděloval, byl prostý. Potřeboval, aby na Kathylien dohlédl za dobu jeho nepřítomnosti.

"Ne. Stále neví o všech podrobnostech, neví, že jí jde Černá ruka stále po krku."

Elf nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou, "Měl bys jí o tom říct. Jak dlouho myslíš, že jí dokážeš bránit? Už to není malá holka, Gerre."

"Já vím," přikývl a zhluboka se napil piva z již poloprázdného džbánu. "Ale tohle všechno vyřeší. Dostal jsem vzkaz od Damiena, už se jim ho podařilo chytit. Teď ho vyslýchají, ale nechce mluvit a navíc jim ten druhý utekl. Proto tam jedu."

Opět se dostal do střetu se Zatharovým podmračeným pohledem, ovšem tentokráte doprovázeného mírným úšklebkem. "Takže to bude přece jen lov. Nechceš riskovat, že varuje své klienty, předpokládám?"

Opět přikývl a dopil poslední doušek, "Nebudu pryč déle jak dva týdny. Mám tvé slovo, že na ní dohlédneš?"

Zathar si povzdechl, "Sám znáš odpověď moc dobře. Máš mé slovo, mellon-e."

Gerron mu vděčně položil ruku na rameno, než se rozešel do pokoje. Chtěl se alespoň na pár hodin prospat. Když vešel dovnitř, spatřil Kathie schoulenou na lenošce u okna, s mírným výrazem ve spící tváři. Pousmál se nad tím. Pozoroval její klidný spánek několik minut, než jí opatrně zvedl a přenesl do postele. Podařilo se mu to bez toho, aby jí vzbudil, což považoval za velký úspěch. Ještě jí naposledy políbil na čelo, než sám upadl do bezesného spánku.

* * *

Probudil jí ranní sluneční paprsek, prosvítající skrz zaprášené okno na její tvář. Poznala, že je velmi brzy, protože slunce teprve vycházelo z pod kopců za městem. Ospale se protáhla, až jí zmožené klouby daly najevo svou přítomnost. Chtěla vzbudit strýčka, ale nebyl v posteli, i když ho minulou noc slyšela přicházet a věděla, že ji ukládal do postele.

Lóže zelo prázdnotou, ovšem dle zmuchlané deky a promáčklého polštáře bylo lehké usoudit, že v ní před krátkou dobou ještě někdo spal. Pomyslela si, že musel vstát dříve než ona a bude sedět v hostinci, nebo si šel něco zařídit do některého z obchodů, ale šestý smysl jasně říkal, že je něco špatně. A taky že ano.

"Není tady," ozval se velmi známý hlas, jehož zdroj seděl na lenošce u okna. "Odjel asi před hodinou."

Dva smaragdy se dívaly na Zathara se značným nepochopením, skrývajícím počátek bolesti.

"Beze mně? Ale...proč? Zathare, co se stalo?"

Nemusel být jedním z těch, co dokázali číst myšlenky aby poznal, že první myšlenka, která Kath napadla byla ta, ve které jí její strýc opouští, "Nemusíš se bát, děvče. Neodkladné a pro tebe příliš nebezpečné záležitosti, ho odvedli odsud několik mil na západ. Za dva týdny, maximálně, je zpátky."

Strach v jejích očích přebila zuřivost, "A to ho nenapadlo mi to třeba říct? Místo toho se plíží jako zloděj, jen aby mě nevzbudil a vytratí se?" Rázně vstala z postele a postavila se k elfovi přímo, "Jo, to k němu sedí."

Viděl, že je smutná, ale absence jakékoliv zkušenosti s dívkami jejího věku mu omezovala vědění, jak se zachovat, a proto raději mlčel a jen ji k sobě konejšivě přivinul.

"Ber to z té lepší stránky," zašvitořil úsměvem.

"A ta jest?" zamumlala s hlavou schovanou v jeho rameni.

Odtáhl jí od sebe dál, aby mu pohlédla do očí, "Dva týdny tě bude mít na starost tvůj milovaný Zathar. Naučím tě všechny způsoby, jak vytočit Gerrona to patnácti vteřin."

Konečně se zasmála. Sice to byl smích z malé části nucený, ale smála se. Neměl rád, když byla smutná, nesedělo to k ní. Byla jako malý smíšek.

Když poté seděli v hostinci na snídani, byla už Kathylien ve svém živlu. Konečně se pořádně najedla a začala vesele vyprávět příhody z Roklinky, kterou nedávno poprvé navštívila. Seznámila se tam s lordem Elrondem a s jeho dětmi. Vyprávěla, jak se jí Elladan a Elrohir, Elrondovi synové, snažili naučit zacházet s mečem, ale docílili jenom toho, že ještě ten večer musel Elrohir nést švadleně na spravení plášť a kalhoty.

"Včera jsem viděla trpaslíky!" vyhrkla zrovna ve chvíli, kdy oba mlčky dojídali své porce, "Byli v té kovárně naproti, ale nevypadali jako zdejší. Chci říct, ano, vypadali ale byli tak nějak..." Nenacházela správná slova.

"Vznešenější?" napověděl Zathar.

"Jo! Ty je znáš?"

Přikývl a s úsměvem si vzpomněl na vlastní příhodu, "Durinův lid. Thorin, syn Thráina, nebo také známý jako Thorin Pavéza. Předpokládám, že jsi viděla jeho a jeho synovce, Filiho a Kiliho. Jsou teď ve městě."

"Thorin?" zamračila se, "Vnuk Thróra? Chceš mi říct, že to byli trpaslíci z Ereboru?" Opět přikývl. "Páni, to je...páni. Hádám, že to oni jsou ti trpaslíci, co tě nemají rádi?"

Další přikývnutí, "Jo, no, tohle. Potřeboval jsem něco spravit u kováře a jak je u trpaslíků známo, že nejsou elfům moc nakloněni, tak Thorin je doslova nenávidí. A vzhledem k tomu, že mé chování také není zrovna nejzdvořilejší, mohu být rád, že minul."

"Aha," přikývla Kathie a založila ruce na prsou. "Takže co ti provedl?"

"Hodil po mě sekeru," odpověděl nenuceně. "A navíc mi nespravil tu čepel."

S pusou stále otevřenou dokořán nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou a raději se opět pustila do jídla, "Chtěla bych se porozhlédnout po městě," řekla opatrně. Zathar tázavě pozvedl obočí a jeho výraz jako by říkal, _Nepovídej. Vážně?_

"Prosím!" nasadila neprůstřelný psí pohled. "Nemůžeš ode mně očekávat, že budu dva týdny zavřená jen v tomhle hostinci!"

"Nemůžu?" zeptal se bez otálení.

Vyčerpaně svěsila ramena a prosebně se na něj znovu podívala. "Tak fajn!" zvedl ruce na obranu. "Ale jestli tě někdo zraní nebo unese, vysvětlíš si to Gerronovi sama, protože mě za to zabije."

* * *

Po včerejší vánici se počasí umoudřilo, snad že chtělo lidem vynahradit všechen ten strach z kvílící meluzíny. Obloha byla modrá, čistá jako mořská hladina a město ožilo při návalu této pozitivní energie. Tržnice byla zaplněná, všude byl slyšet šum smlouvajících obchodníků, nebo historky mezi sousedy.

Přes davy se dostala až ke stánku, kde prodávali pražené kaštany a jestli má Kath pro něco slabost, tak je to právě tato pochoutka. Měla s sebou jen pár stříbrňáků, ale neočekávala, že by to stálo víc.

Se sáčkem plným kaštanů se pomalu courala uličkou a nahlížela do výloh kamenných krámků. Přemýšlela, že by si mohla pořídit nové boty. Ty staré už rozhodně zažily lepší časy, a navíc začínali být poněkud prošlapané. V tom se její pohled upnul na vyvěšený plakát s obrázkem muže, kterého sice nikdy v životě neviděla, ale za jeho dopadení byla přislíbena nemalá částka odměny. Očekávala, že pokud o tom ví i Zathar a on to určitě ví, bude minimálně další dva dny o samotě.

Zabraná do čtení prohřešků onoho hledaného nepostřehla dva trpaslíky, kteří vyšli z pod rohu další ulice. Nicméně jí nezaregistrovali ani oni, zabráni do rozhovoru, a než se stačil kdokoliv vzpamatovat, ležela Kathie na zemi, jeden z dotyčných trpaslíků na ní a protože jsou to tvorové společenští, při pádu stáhl na zem i svého přítele, který ležel pro změnu vedle nich, rozplácnutý na zádech. Zalkla se, když tíha tmavovlasého trpaslíka dopadla na její hruď a se slzami v očích pozorovala z pytlíku kutálející se kaštany, jež padly za oběť tomuto incidentu.

"Sakra, Kili!" zabručel ten ležící vedle, se světlými vlasy, "Nemůžeš se chytat někoho, kdo s tebou udrží stabilitu?"

"To byl reflex!" ohradil se tmavovlasý, tedy Kili, stále ještě ležící na Kathie.

"Jen si to klidně vyříkejte," ztěžka oddechla. "Dokážu vydržet bez dechu dvě a půl minuty, pak už se budete zodpovídat."

Tím si dokázala získat pozornost onoho Kiliho natolik, že okamžitě vyskočil a začal jí pomáhat zpátky na nohy. Postřehla, že mu z pusy vystřelilo nevídanou rychlostí několik omluv, ona ale dokázala myslet jen na ty zmařené kaštany. Taková škoda.

"Omlouvám se za svého bratra," promluvil světlovlasý. "Normálně nemá ve zvyku končit v této poloze na veřejnosti."

"To nic není," začala ze sebe oprašovat sníh. "Kosti jsou vcelku, krev neteče, vlastně se nic nestalo." Uhnula pohledem na promočený papírový pytlík, "Až na ztrátu mých pražených kaštanů."

Při bližším pohledu si byla téměř jistá, že jsou to přesně ti trpaslíci, které viděla z okna včera večer. A také poněkud znejistěla, protože oba dva dosahovali stejné výšky jako ona. Nervózně se koukla za sebe s obavami, že je vidí Zathar, protože jestli ano, bude mít pro její malý vzrůst nové přirovnání.

"Tedy, slečno," usmál se na ní tmavovlasý a ona poznala, že takto ze na dívku neusmívá poprvé. "Dovolte, abychom se představili. Kili."

"A Fili," představil se světlovlasý.

"K Vašim službám," řekli společně a naráz se uklonili.

"To máte nacvičený?" zeptala se s zubatým úsměvem neskrývajícím pobavené překvapení.

Za již poněkud nervózního smíchu doprovodili trpasličí bratři Kathie zpátky na tržnici, kde Kili koupil další pražené kaštany, které jí, za jejích protestů skrývajících nadšení, s další omluvou věnoval. Zjistila, že tito trpaslíci jsou ve skutečnosti velmi přátelští a veselí, což ovšem nemusí být pravidlo, spíše jedna z výjimek. Podle toho, co se doslechla od Gerrona a Zathara, mají trpaslíci chladné vztahy především s elfy. Co se lidí týče, záleží prý na situaci. Nicméně v jejím případě měla štěstí, i když jí poněkud znervózňovalo vědomí, že jejich strýcem je Thorin Pavéza, syn Thráina, syna Thróra, krále pod Horou. Tedy, hodil sekerou po jejím dočasném poručíkovi, aby to bylo jasné. Oba dva byli stále ještě mladíci, v trpasličí chronologii samozřejmě. Kili dokonce ani neměl vousy, jen delší strniště. Fili byl na tom poněkud lépe, z vousů pod nosem měl spletené dva okolo rtů táhnoucí se copánky, hustší porost, než jeho bratr.

"Ty nejsi z města," řekl Fili, aniž by se předtím zeptal. Prostě to věděl. "Jsme tu s Kilim už několik týdnů a tebe jsme tu dodneška neviděli a věř mi, tohle město je malé."

"Fili má pravdu," potvrdil Kili. "Odkud jsi?"

Zatvářila se vyhýbavě, "No. Technicky vzato odnikud. Já domov nemám, Alespoň ne ten stálý." Podívala se z jednoho trpaslíka na druhého, jejichž výraz značil nechápání, proto se tady zhluboka nadechla a raději se dala do vysvětlování.

"Mí rodiče zemřeli, když jsem byla ještě hodně malá a bratr mého otce, Gerron, je hraničář. Po jejich smrti se mně ujal a vychoval, vlastně stále vychovává," usmála se. "Hodně cestujeme a na žádném místě se nezdržujeme příliš dlouho. Většinu života jsem strávila přespáváním v divočině, abych byla upřímná. Možná by mi to měla vadit, občas se mi vážně zachce mít domov, kam bych se mohla vracet, ale strýc říká, že domov je tam, kde je rodina. A mou jedinou rodinou je on. A pak ještě Zathar, ale toho také nevídáme často."

"Počkej," zarazil jí Kili. "Zathar? Jako ten Zathar? Zkažený elf a lovec odměn?"

"A zabiják?" dodal Fili.

Přikývla, "Jo. To je on. Ale ve skutečnosti je to bytost celkem citlivá. Tedy, do té doby, než si mě začne dobírat kvůli mé výšce."

Na další vyptávání ohledně Zathara už nedošlo. I mezi trpaslíky si dokázal vybudovat jistou formu respektu, hlavně kvůli jeho pověsti. Navíc, dost na tom, že po něm Thorin, jejich strýc, hodil sekeru. I když tahle epizoda byla do jisté míry vtipná. Dále pokračovali v rozhovoru již u Ospalého medvěda, kde jí bratři vyprávěli příběhy z historie trpaslíků, z toho, jak žili, jaké měli zvyky. A také popisovali veselé rodinné historky a vyprávěli o jejich matce, Dís. Kathylien měla vždycky pochybnosti o tom, zda trpaslice existují. Tohle první potvrzená.

"Měla bys jí někdy poznat," řekl jí Fili. "Líbila by ses jí. Matka si vždycky přála dceru. Navlékla by tě hedvábných šatiček, napudrovala ti tvářičky a chlubila by se s tebou u známých."

"A nejspíš by tě představila jako dlouho ztracenou neteř." Zdálo se, že i Kilimu se ten nápad zalíbil. "Nebylo by tak těžké jí to uvěřit. Nějaké kratší vousy, alespoň okolo čelisti, bychom ti přilepili, no a výšku na to máš."

Následná scéna pokračovala tím, že po nich Kathie hodila dřevěnou lžíci, "Přísahám, že až jednoho krásného dne vyrostu a budu mít dva metry, všem vám to vrátím i s úroky!"

S rozzuřeným pohledem pozorovala bratry, jak se v záchvatech smíchu baví nad jejím utrpením a v duchu si představila velikou palici, mydlící jejich tělíčka na kašičku. Museli si jí poté udobřovat dalších deset minut, většinou slibováním vyšších podpatků, proto to trvalo tak dlouho. Následně jí přinutili, aby jim vyprávěla o zážitcích z jejích cest po Středozemi. Historky tohoto typu je zaneprázdnily na další dvě hodiny, protože toho měla opravdu spoustu. Bohužel, ne vždy to bylo veselé a ona vždy zoufale doufala, že nebudou u některých věcí vyžadovat podrobnosti, což k její úlevě neudělali. Rozhovor byl rázem přerušen, když do hostince vstoupil další trpaslík, rozhodně vyšší než Fili a Kili a i ti měli větší výšku, než normální trpaslíci. Měl dlouhé tmavé vlasy, někde s jemnými prameny šedin, hluboké modré oči, ovšem i on postrádal dlouhý plnovous. Nicméně vousy měl i tak o dost hustší, než bratři.

Všimla si, jak na něj Fili kývnul a ukázal dlaní na volnou židli u jejich stolu. Žaludek se jí sevřel nervozitou, protože moc dobře věděla, kdo to právě míří k jejich stolu a zatím na to setkání nebyla připravená.

"Bude lepší když půjdu," oznámila bratrům. "Zathar za chvíli dorazí a já si musím ještě před tím něco zařídit." Zvedla se a než se k ní stačila dostavit salva protestů, řekla: "Snad se ještě uvidíme. Tak zatím."

Bratři rozloučení opětovali a ona se rozešla ke dveřím. Cestou se ovšem střetla s oním trpaslíkem, Thorinem Pavézou osobně. Jejich oči se střetly a protože nevěděla, jak správně reagovat, jen se usmála kývla na pozdrav, protože věděla, že jí u stolu s jeho synovci viděl. K jejímu překvapení také kývl, ale bez úsměvu. Ještě před tím než otevřela dveře a vyšla ven, slyšela kousek z jejich počátečního rozhovoru.

_"Dobré odpoledne strýčku. Co v kovárně?"_

_"Ušlo to. Lidé jsou vážně neuvěřitelní, pokud jde o kvalitu. Co byla zač ta holka?"_

_"Kili jí srazil na ulici. Její strýc je Gerron, ten hraničář co-"_

To bylo vše. Zavřela za sebou a na tváře jí dopadl ostrý mráz. Obloha se zase začala zatahovat, ale nevypadalo to na nic horšího, než obyčejné zimní padání sněhu. Mířila ke stájím, chtěla malého Sokkiho alespoň vyhřebelcovat, i když v jeho případě už se jednalo spíše o stářím zažranou špínu. A jaké to pro ní bylo překvapení, když v maličké stáji patřící k hostinci, narazila na Zathara, povídajícího si se svou kobylkou Giselle. _Vy dvě jste zkrátka jediné ženy v mém životě_, říkával často.

Giselle byla nádherná. Štíhlá, svalnatá, barvu síťovaného bělouše a hřívu a ocas hedvábné a bílé, jako čerstvě napadaný sníh. A taky to byla občas pěkná potvora.

"Tak tady jsi, ještěrko," zamával na ní elf. "Nezkusila si už přemluvit Gerrona, ať ti pořídí jiného poníka? Vždyť chudák Sokki byl starý už v době, kdy ti ho daroval a to jsem se s vámi ještě ani neznal!"

Zasmála se a vešla ke staroušovi do boxu, kde jí přivítal přátelským zafrkáním. "Potkala jsem Filiho a Kiliho," řekla jakoby nic a začala poníka hřebelcovat, nevšímaje si Zatharova nevěřícného pohledu, následovaného upitím z placatky na alkohol.

"A? To jako jen tak? To do tebe vrazili na ulici nebo co?" zeptal se, načež se Kathie začala smát.

"Jo, vlastně narazili. Srazili, abych byla přesná. Jsou vážně milí, koupili mi pražené kaštany a potom jsme si povídali v hostinci." Přes soustředěné čištění jednoho z mnoha fleků nepostřehla elfova varovně přivřená víčka, která ovšem nepatřila jí. Patřila oněm trpaslíkům, kteří se sice nenacházeli s nimi, to ale neznamená, že je nemůže pohledem varovat. Může to udělat ještě později, až je uvidí osobně. Vlastně, dle jeho odhadu se ovládal, navíc, on je jen dozor. Být tu Gerron, už si to rázuje s taseným mečem v ruce k Ospalému medvědovi.

"Aha. Jo no, trpaslíci jsou vždycky velmi milí," zabručel podrážděně. "Mohl bych si s nimi taky dojít popovídat. Uvidíme, jak budou milí potom."

"Zathare," otočila se na něj s prosícíma očima. "Jen jsme si povídali, proboha. Víš vůbec, o kolik jsou starší než já?"

"Dobře, dobře," zvedl ruce nahoru. "Už se v tom nebudu šťourat."

Dal Giselle poslední kousek mrkve, rozešel se ke Kathie a objal jí za ramena, "Pojď, zajdeme do hostince na něco k jídlu. Mám hlad jako vlk."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Víte, co je ta nejhorší, úplně nejhorší věc na světě? Snažit se precizně popsat draka -_-  
Protože si nejsem jistá výsledkem nezaručuji, že to bude precizní, berte na mě ohledy :-D_**

* * *

Neměl zdejší hory zrovna v lásce. Nejdřív mu sebraly rodiče, potom mu sebraly bratra. Stál na kopci zasněžené louky na hřbetě Tordena a sledoval v dáli zářící oheň. Věděl, že je to Damienův tábor. Odhadoval, že může být ještě tak tři kilometry daleko, to mu zabere tak tři čtvrtě hodiny, pokud udrží tempo. A pokud pojede přes les, kdyby se musel brodit sněhem přes louku, dostal by se snad až k ránu. Obrátil koně k temnému stromoví, které teď vypadalo jako černá vystřihovánka.

Měl rád ten klid nočního lesa. Jen zvuky větví praskajících pod koňskými kopyty, někdy v dálce zahoukala sova, jednou uslyšel vytí vlků nebo troubení jelenů. V myšlenkách se stále vracel ke Kathie. Jak vzala jeho odchod? Je na něj hodně naštvaná? Zkazí jí Zathar za dva týdny? Chyběla mu. Ty její oči, ten úsměv. Vždycky ho při cestě bavila, nikdy nebyla nuda. Bylo tam bez ní smutno, jemu, bylo bez ní smutno.

Když se blížili k táboru, Torden varovně zaržál. Z pod stromů vyšla drobná postava, zahalená v kápi. Kývla Gerronovi na pozdrav a z pod stíni se na něj usmály zářivě bílé zuby.

"Rúthien," slezl z koně a podal jí ruku na pozdrav. "Našli jste toho utečence?"

Přikývla, "Nebyl zrovna dvakrát chytrý, založil si tábor a neuhasil na noc oheň. Ale... Něco se stalo," kývnutím jí pobídl, aby pokračovala. "Byl zraněný. Opravdu ošklivě, vypadalo to na medvěda. Před několika hodinami zemřel. Máme jen toho prvního."

Vyčerpaně si promnul spánky a odevzdaně mávl rukou, "Fajn. Vezmi mě k tomu, co přežil. Už něco řekl?" Zavrtěla hlavou, "Dobře, však já už se postarám, aby ten zmetek začal zpívat."

A vskutku. Uvázal koně u stromu a spěšně prohodil pár slov s Damienem, starým přítelem. Vlastně to byl on, kdo učil jeho a jeho bratra umění hraničářů. Prožil navíc v této zemi o mnoho let více, než oba bratři dohromady, rozhodně se přehoupl přes počet sto, pokud mohl Gerron soudit. Ve vlasech se mu už drásaly na povrch šediny, dávající najevo zásah zubu času. Damien nebyl z těch, co byli předpojatí vůči důrazným výslechovým metodám, přesto Gerrona před jeho odchodem k vězni varoval.

"Vím, že to musíš udělat. Nebudu ti v tom bránit, ale nesmíš nepřekroč hranici lidskosti. Nikdy."

Tyhle slova mu vtloukal do hlavy od té doby, co poprvé uchopil do ruky meč. Jako mladík to nebral příliš vážně. Až do teď. Když viděl tvář toho zuboženého nešťastníka, s táhnoucími se kruhy pod očima, skelným pohledem a zhmožděninami, bylo mu ho skoro líto. Vzhledem k jeho stavu by nemělo být těžké přinutit ho mluvit. Potřeboval slyšet jen jedno slovo, jen jedno jméno, které by ho vyvedlo z téměř patnácti let beznadějného hledání.

* * *

Další dny probíhaly ve městě celkem poklidně. Jediným silnějším zvratem byla další sněhová bouře, která tentokrát trvala celé dvě noci. S trpaslíky, Filim a Kilim, se Kathie už nepotkala. Den po jejich seznámení se dozvěděla, že odjeli jak oni, tak i Thorin. Zathar povídal něco o tom, že se vydal hledat svého otce, o kterém se povídalo, že bloudí v divočině okolo Hůrky. Možná by to neměla tolik dramatizovat, jen jí mrzelo, že se ani nerozloučili. Jsou to základy slušného vychování, mohli přece nechat alespoň vzkaz, nebo pohled, cokoliv. Ale ani slovo, ani řádku.

Potřebovala ven. Ne z hostince, ale z města. Strávila příliš mnoho času blouděním mezi těmi uličkami a více se dívala za hradby, na jejichž druhé straně nyní tak toužila být. Když přišla s tímto návrhem k Zatharovi poprvé, odpovědí bylo, dle očekávání _"V žádném případě!" _Podobné odpovědi zazněli i při druhém, třetím i čtvrtém opakování otázky, než se jí podařilo ho zlomit u té páté, kde musela přidat i čerstvě upečený jablečný koláč. Tomu předcházelo zase přemlouvání hostinské, aby jí na dvě hodiny pustila do kuchyně. Zlatá to žena.

Sokki se na ní nejdříve unikátním způsobem zamračil, když poznal, že mu odpočívání končí. Ale přece jí nemohl nechat jít z města samotnou, nebo ano? Jako pán v jistém věku má sice nárok na pravidelný odpočinek, ovšem, má taky jistou zodpovědnost, co se týče divoké mládeže.

Les milovala. Vyrostla v něm. Nikdy, ani v době, kdy by to bylo rozumné, nikdy se uprostřed korun stromů nebála, nebo nebyla nervózní, necítila se nesvá. Ani ve snu by jí nenapadlo, že by dnešek měl být snad něčím odlišný. Další stromy, další zvířata a kdyby bylo v okolí nějaké nebezpečí, ani tisíc jablečných koláčů se skořicí by nepřesvědčilo Zathara, aby jí pustil ven. A přesto, přese všechno, byl její žaludek svíraný zvláštní nejistotou. Nebyl to strach, nebo snad obavy. Nic takového ještě nikdy necítila. Jako by jí nějaká vyšší moc dýchala rovnou za krk a ona se nemohla otočit.

Nechala poníka jít si svou cestou, táhnout jí hlouběji a hlouběji do lesa. Pozorovala oblohu skrz koruny stromů, až větvoví stále houstlo a houstlo a modř se ztrácela mezi úzkými mezerami. Čím hlouběji byli, tím temnější se okolí zdálo být a několik posledních kroků Sokki silně znervózněl. Škubal sebou, stále otáčel hlavu dozadu, ale v chůzi vpřed nepřestával.

Až když se dostali ke skupině vysokých borovic, poník se trhnutím zastavil. Varovně zařehtal a popošel o několik metrů zpět.

"Sokki?" Kathylienin hlas poposkočil, "Co tam cítíš? Je to nebezpečné?" Poník opět zaržál a dupl kopytem. Kathie opatrně sesedla a rozešla se k oněm borovicím, Sokkiho nechávajíc za sebou. Věděla, že na ni počká, že neuteče. Sníh jí křupal pod nohami, když se blížila k objektu jejích obav, ale také zvědavosti.

Dlaní odsouvala překážející větve, zatímco tou druhou si chránila obličej před šlehajícím jehličím. Za ní uslyšelo Sokkiho nervózní frčení, přesto vytrvávala. Uslyšela znovu funění. Silné a hluboké. Byla si jistá, že její poník pro něco takového nemá plíce dostatečně objemné. Bylo tu ještě něco. Konečně se vymotala z hustého stromoví, najednou stojící před dlouhým a širokým skalním výběžkem. Okolo něj byla spousta spadaných a polámaných smrků, jako by tu něco spadlo z oblohy. Pokračovala dál. Jak se přibližovala ke skále, všímala si, že čím je blíže, tím sněhu obývalo. Vlastně u skály vůbec nebyl, snad se vypařil? Vypadalo to tak, ale bylo to naprosto nelogické, když ještě dnes ráno sněžilo. Všimla si ohořelých kusů větví a spálené zeminy.

_"Musel tu být požár, jinak si to nedokážu vysvětlit," _problesklo jí hlavou. _"Ale kdo by tady zakládal oheň? Nikdo tu nežije a od obyčejného táboráku by se to nevznítilo. Ne v téhle zimě."_

Ve chvíli, kdy se tolik dožadovala odpovědi ještě netušila, že pravdě nebude chtít rozhodně věřit. Jakmile přelezla přes metr vysoký spadlý kmen, taktéž ohořelý, nohy se jí zasekly na místě, neschopné pohybu a oči vyděšeně zíraly na stvoření, které, zjevně vyčerpané, leželo před ní.

"Zatraceně," uteklo jí šeptem. I to ovšem stačilo, aby se mohutná hlava otočila jejím směrem a obořila se na ní pohledem obrovských očí, jejichž barva hrála odstíny tyrkysové, žluté a fialové. Byl to drak. Živý drak. Kathie třesoucíma se rukama vytáhla z pouzdra lovecký nůž a vyděšeně couvala zpátky, ale narazila do onoho vysokého kmene.

Dech se jí zatajil strachem. Strachem a úžasem. Ještě nikdy neviděla něco tak majestátního, tak kouzelného. Jeho šupinatá kůže hrála všemi odstíny zelené, až smaragdové, v záhybech a u kořenu křídel a ocasu se mísila krvavě rudá a zlatá, která odrážela sluneční světlo. Hlava měla skoro tvar jako hlava koně, jen širší. Na konci čelisti, přes líce, se šupiny prodlužovaly a hrana byla osázená něčím, co vypadalo jako trny, střídající zbarvení. Nozdry divoce funěly. Od horní poloviny hlavy mu postupně vyrůstali dva ne moc dlouhé, ale elegantní rohy, jen jemně zkroucené v temně lesknoucí se ocelové barvě,. Překvapilo jí, že oči, které na ní hleděli, ač byly zornice zúžené, nebyly naplněné zlobou a zuřivostí. Byly zvědavé, plné očekávání a také se v nich skrývala bolest, která se dokázala dotknout její duše.

Drak se znovu pohnul. Natočil své tělo a Kathie tak konečně mohla spatřit příčinu jeho trápení. Přední nohy byly uvězněny na jeho hrudi, která i nohami byla obmotána dlouhým silným řetězem. Čím více se z něj snažilo stvoření dostat, tím více se zamotávalo a nyní bylo naprosto bezmocné, téměř neschopné pohybu.

"Páni," vydechla. "Kdo ti to udělal? Jak se ti to stalo?" Odvaha, nebo možná bláznovství, jí donutilo sklonit nůž a přiblížit se blíž. Drak varovně zavrčel a z jeho tlamy a nozder se vytlačil kouř. Zastavila se a čekala, že co nevidět holou skálu osvětlí smrtící plamen, ale nestalo se.

"Já ti nechci ublížit," snažila se ho uklidnit. "Pomůžu ti dostat se z těch řetězů." Navzdory všemu mluvila pravdu. Intuice jí napovídala, že kdyby jí drak chtěl zabít, udělal by to hned. Anebo taky čeká, až se dostane natolik blízko, aby jí mohl sežrat. Nebo také čeká, až ho osvobodí a sežere jí potom. Všechny tyhle myšlenky se rvaly o vedoucí pozici, stejně jako intuice stála na váze spolu s rozumem, který jí neodbytně křičel do hlavy, aby se otočila a utíkala tak rychle jako ještě nikdy. Když ovšem vrčení po jejím slibu svobody ustalo, ponouklo jí to k pokračování.

_"On mi rozumí?Je to možné? Strýček říkal, že draci jsou nesmírně inteligentní. A také nebezpeční." _V myšlenkách se jí vybavil děsivý popis velikého Šmaka, zabijáka, uzurpátora Ereboru, království trpaslíků. Přesto pokračovala odhodlaně dál.

Byla od draka tak blízko, že stačilo natáhnout ruku a mohla se dotknout jeho čumáku, u něhož si nyní všimla, že se porostlý jemnou krátkou zelenou srstí, která byla také do půlky lící a u kořene rohů. Drak otočil hlavu na svázané přední nohy, poté zpátky na Kathylien. Prosil o pomoc a ona věděla, že teď se nemůže otočit a utéct. Ten zoufalý pohled by jí pronásledoval až do konce života.

"Dobře," řekla drakovi nejistým hlasem. "Pokusím se je sundat." O něco jistějším krokem přešla k postiženému místu. Na krku a břiše byly šupiny podlouhlé, jemnější a o něco světlejší na rozdíl od zbytku těla. Přední nohy měl pokrčené a překřížené, napevno připoutané k hrudi, omezené jakémukoliv pohybu. Zasunula nůž zpátky do pouzdra a pustila se do práce. Nebyl to jeden, ale několik řetězů obmotaných kolem dokola. Neviděla ani konec, ani začátek, ale někde musela začít.

"Hlavně sebou teď necukej, ano?" Hlas se jí stále klepal. A jak by taky ne? Mluvila s drakem, u velkého Ilúvatara!

Uchopila jeden z řetězů věznících pravou končetinu, zdál se jí nejméně utažený a pomalu ho táhla dolů, než zcela sklouzl a zůstal volně vyset. Drak zaregistroval uvolnění několikrát zahýbal pařáty, které ale spíše připomínaly dlouhé prsty. Když byl jeden kus dole, pokusila se stáhnout další, který šel už poněkud ztuha a bála se, aby dření oceli o kůži draka nerozčílilo. Když vysel dolů i tento kus, podařilo se jí pod další hordou řetězů spatřit konec jednoho z nich. Pracně se ho snažila vydolovat, prsty měla zimou zkřehlé a od kovu rozedřenou kůži na kloubech, ale vytrvala. Po několika minutovém souboji se jí podařilo konec vytáhnout a podle jeho stopy pokračovala v oddělování zbytku. S těžkým srdcem sledovala, jak pouta odhalují skryté rány, rozedřené, krvácející.

"Bože, jak dlouho jsi tu byl?" Zamumlala a jedním prudkým tahem, který jí málem stál rovnováhu sesunula hroudu oceli na zem. Podařilo se jí uvolnit nohy do takové míry, že už byli od hrudi na několik desítek centimetrů. Byla to těžká práce. Ona sama byla vysoká jako jedna jeho noha a možná ani to ne. Musela vyskakovat, aby na některé části okovů dosáhla. Obtočila ruce kolem několika řad naráz a opět prudce trhla. Noha jí uklouzla na hladkém kameni a cítila jak padá. S těžkým zavzdechnutím dopadla na tvrdou zem a hromada řetězů na ní.

Dokázala to. Nohy se uvolnily. Drak si toho ihned povšiml a nejdříve své končetiny dlouze protáhl. Neschopná slova sledovala, jak mohutné zvíře vstává a s hrůzou si uvědomila, že nyní už mu nic nebrání v tom jí připravit o život. Stál tam v celé své kráse a majestátnosti. Dlouhý svalnatý krk se nad ní dmul jako vysoká věž, jehož vrchní strana byla chráněná ostrými řadami pětiúhelných šupin tvrdých jako mithril. Několikrát zamával dlouhým ocasem ze strany na stranu. Na jeho konci si všimla čtyř silných ploutví, na každé straně jedné. Odhadovala, že takový ocas dokáže spolehlivě fungovat desetkrát tak účinněji, než palcát. Vlastně jí ho tvarem docela připomínal.

Tyčil se nad ní jako hora. Odhadovala, že jeho výška bude něco okolo osmnácti až devatenácti stop. Přesto očekávala, že bude mnohem větší. Z pohádek co jí Gerron vyprávěl, se po Středozemi proháněli draci, velcí jako celá města a silní jako tisíc hurikánů. Jeden zub draka Šmaka je prý tak velký, jako vysoký muž. Ale to bylo v tuto chvíli naprosto irelevantní, protože ať na dračí poměry drobnější, ona by mu postačila jako zákusek.

Drak natáhl krk k nebesům a ze všech sil zařval. Lesem se rozezněl mohutný tenor, v němž slyšela nadšení, svobodu, vítězství. Vyděšeně sledovala řadu zubů, ostrých jako břitva, ukazující nebi svou sílu. Vymotala se z pod řetězů a pomalu se postavila, ale stále nedokázala odtrhnout pohled. Drak se postavil na zadní a roztáhl křídla. Se zatajeným dechem sledovala, jak se mohutné plachty rozevírají, než byly natažené úplně. Jejich rozpětí mohlo mít alespoň dvacet metrů a možná i víc. Překvapilo jí, že křídla nebyla blánovitá, jak očekávala. Místo toho se zdála více ptačí, jakoby snad byla obrostlá peřím. Teprve když se jich dotkly sluneční paprsky pochopila, že to jsou šupiny peří jen připomínající. Byly zasazené v těle od lopatek až po hýždě z čehož usuzovala, že musí být neuvěřitelně rychlý.

Utichl a pohledem se zadíval zpět na svou zachránkyni. Hleděl na ní krystalickýma očima, stále se rozmýšlející, co s ní vlastně udělá. Nechá jí odejít? Nebo jí má raději zneškodnit? Kathie znervózněla ještě víc a nervózně o krok ustoupila, ale jakmile tu udělala, drak o další krok přistoupil k ní. Jakmile ustoupila o další krok, situace se opakovala. V tom zvíře divoce zavrčelo, s prudkým kývnutím odfrklo a jedním ladným pohybem křídel se vzneslo do vzduchu s nebývalou rychlostí. Zbývající řetězy na něm cinkaly jako připomínka jeho utrpení a drak několikrát obkroužil místo věznění, ne se vznesl ještě výš a začal se točit jako vývrtka, čímž z něj postupně opadaly všechny zbývající okovy.

Na tváří se jí rozzářil úsměv. Byl volný. Užasle pozorovala, jak s elegancí proplouvá vzduchem a když řetězy padaly dolů, začala se smát nahlas. To ale jen do té doby, než drak obrátil směr a střemhlav dolů mířil přímo na ní a smích jí hezky rychle přešel.

"A do háje!" Řekla si pro sebe a začala utíkat. Přelezla vysoký kmen a mířila zpátky mezi borovice, její jedinou naději. Už od nich byla jen pár metrů, téměř na prstech cítila voňavé jehličí a když si myslela, že už má vyhráno, dlouhé pařáty jí zezadu chytily za boky a zem jí utekla pod nohami, začala se zmenšovat a ona stoupala výš a výš. Její pusa byla otevřená dokořán a ona si uvědomila, že křičí.

* * *

_**Jak jste si mohli jistě povšimnout, tenhle drak rozhodně není jedním z těch, co stvořil Morgoth. Co se tohohle týče, jeho mytologii jsem spácala a inspirovala se z následujícího: Skyrim, Odkaz dračích jezdců, možná trochu Jak vycvičit draka, severskou Mytologií a Dračí srdce. Nejvíc je tam toho ale z těch prvních dvou.**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Zem pod ní tou rychlostí splývala do mihotavé šmouhy. Vzduch se jí vzpříčil v krku, potřebovala se nadechnout. Zvíře zatočilo do ostrého oblouku a Kathie se zvedl žaludek.

"Dej mě dolů!" Pokusila se zakřičet, ale vítr její slova odnesl v dál. "Prosím!"

Drak nereagoval. Vzdala křičení a kopání. Jestli by jí teď pustil, ten pád dolů by jí zabil, tím si byla jistá. Stále stoupali, začala se třást zimou a když se jí povedlo alespoň trochu zaostřit skrz nápor ledového vzduchu, spatřila vysoký skalní převis čnící nad zalesněnou krajinou. S úlevou cítila, jak zvíře zpomaluje a snáší se na onen převis. Asi metr na zemí jí pustil a ona dopadla tvrdě na nohy a poté se kotoulem převrátila dopředu.

Ozvalo se dunivá rána, jak drak dosedl pár stop od ní a naprosto klidně si lehl. Kathie, otřesená tím zážitkem a stále ještě žaludkem jak na vodě, začala po čtyřech couvat, nedbaje skalnatého okraje, ke kterému se takto nebezpečně přibližovala.

"Být tebou tak zastavím, Jul Vahdim," drak promluvil. Nebyl to jeho hlas, co jí zastavil, ale to zjištění, že ten drak umí mluvit! "Jsme vysoko, Kirr. Pokud spadneš, zemřeš. Bez výjimky."

Nezdálo se jí to. Jeho tlama se otevírala a zavírala, jemné pysky se chvěly spolu se slovy, které odříkávaly. Oči, na ní se upírající, již nebyly tak děsivě zúžené, ne. Zorničky byly kulaté, přátelské, dokonce i hravé.

"Ty mluvíš," nebyla to otázka. Prostě to řekla. "Je to logické. Proto si mi rozuměl co říkám, když jsem sundávala ty řetězy. Mluvíš našim jazykem."

Přikývl, "Váš jazyk je pro mne jen jedním z mnoha, Jul Vahdim." Kathilyen se odvážila vstát a o něco se vzdálila nebezpečnému okraji.

"A," na chvíli se zastavila, v obavách zda může otázku položit. "A co znamená Jul Váhin... Vadim, nebo jak? Co to znamená?"

Drak zamručel a sklonil hlavu, aby na ní lépe viděl, "Jul Vahdim je v mém rodném jazyce. V dračím jazyce. Znamená lidská dívka. Já neznám tvé jméno, Kirr, dítě, a ty neznáš mé. Oslovovat tě potravo nebo zákusku, mi přišlo, vzhledem k tvým skutkům, poněkud nezdvořilé." Zasmál se, zatímco Kathie se jen nervózně ušklíbla. Jeho hlas byl mladistvý, veselý, melodický. U draka by vždycky na prvním místě očekávala hlas chladný a studený. Byla za tuto výjimku ráda.

"Jak si se tam dostal? Tam dolů. Co se ti stalo?" S pýchou si povšimla, že její zněl pevně a odhodlaně, i když byl zkřehlý zdejším mrazivým vzduchem.

"Jisté bytosti, my jim říkáme Ogiim, skřeti, si mysleli, že mohou někoho jako já zotročit. Draze za to zaplatili, ale ty okovy, které na mě použili, jsem nedokázal sám sundat. Před týdnem jsem přelétal nad tímto územím a zastihla mě silná sněhová bouře. V náporu větru jsem se do okovů zamotal a zřítil se k zemi. Snažil jsem se z nich dostat, ale zapříčil jsem jen to, že se na mě namotaly ještě pevněji. Byl jsem zoufalý, v záchvatu běsu jsem pálil vše, co mi přišlo do cesty." Kathie soucitně přivřela víčka a znovu se o kousek přiblížila, "A pak jsi se tam zjevila ty. Malá lidská bytost. Přiznávám, že nejdříve jsem měl v úmyslu tě zničit, jako všechno ostatní, ale něco, nějaký smysl mi v tom zabránil. Měla si možnost mě zabít, nebo zavolat lovce, ale ty si mě místo toho osvobodila. Stala jsi se mým Saviik, osvoboditelem. Jsem ti dlužen. Řekni, co ode mne žádáš a já udělám vše proto, abych ti vyhověl. Ale nechtěj po mně, abych někoho sežral. Má poslední večeře mi neudělala dobře se žaludkem."

"Já...ehm...ty...," zakoktala se. "To si mám jako něco přát? Není to klišé?" Setkala se s drakovým varovným pohledem, který jí až nebezpečně připomněl Zathara. Vlastně, přesně takto se bude elf tvářit, až vrátí do města s několikahodinovým zpožděním. "No dobře, není to klišé."

Znovu se zadívala do těch obrovských očí a v tom jí napadlo, "Chci znát tvoje jméno." Poprvé viděla jeho překvapení. Takové přání asi neočekával.

"Mé jméno? Za čas, po který se vznáším nad zemí, mě oslovovali už mnoha jmény. Názvy jejich nejniternějšího strachu, vzbuzující hrůzu a děs. Vlasy bělaly při jeho vyslovení, srdce se zastavovala jen při pomyšlení. Dhangůl, pán smrti. Iygivagavah, zkáza na křídlech. Rikkatär, běs z temnot. Fahliil, elfové, mi říkávali Fairën, velký přízrak. Tak tedy pověz, lidské mládě, jaké jméno si vybereš?"

Zkřížila ruce a šibalsky nadzvedla obočí, "A co takhle jméno, co ti dala tvoje matka?"

Jestli byl předtím překvapen, nyní byl naprosto vykolejen, "Mé první jméno? Proč by člověk chtěl znát jméno od mé Monah, jméno Dovah?"

"Zachránila jsem ti život," odpověděla nenuceně. "Řekl jsi mi, aby měla přání a já si přeji znát tvé jméno. Tvé pravé jméno."

"Hmmm," zamručel. Jeho mladým hlasem to znělo skoro roztomile. "Celá staletí a stále mě vy, lidé, dokážete překvapit. Inu, dobrá. Dovolte mi se představit, děvče. Mé jméno je Iortagh, k vašim službám," jemně pokynul hlavou.

Poslední věta jí vykouzlila na tváří úsměv, když si vzpomněla na dva trpasličí bratry, "Ráda tě poznávám, Iortaghu. Já jsem Kathylien, no, Kathie nebo Kath stačí. Prosím, neříkej mi Kathylien." Přísahala by, že ho viděla se usmát. Znovu se přiblížila, hlavně z toho důvodu, že tam nahoře byl velký mráz a od draka sálalo teplo. Ve vzduchu uslyšela žalostné řehtání svého poníka. Úplně na Sokkiho zapomněla, musel tam dole už úplně bláznit!

"Sakra!" Odběhla od Iortagha a snažila se najít cestu dolů, "Musím zpátky! Jestli se nevrátím před setměním, Zathar mě půjde hledat a já už se ven z města nedostanu!" Zoufale přecházela z jedné strany převisu na druhý, aniž by věděla, co si počít. "To jsi mě musel táhnout takhle vysoko? Než se odsud dostanu, bude pondělí ráno! A to je dneska sobota!"

"Víš, kdyby si přestala okolo poskakovat jako splašená veverka," řekl jí Iortagh s poznatelným pobavením ve hlase, "mohla bys se prostě zeptat hodného draka, zda by tě snesl zpátky dolů."

"Aha," zarazila se. "A on by to pan hodný drak udělal?"

"Ne," odpověděl krátce. "Ale líbí mi dávat ti falešné naděje."

"Ale no ták," rozhodila pažemi, načež ucítila, že už necítí prsty. "Zachránila jsem ti život, ne? Co ti to udělá, vzít mě dolů? Nezabere ti to ani pět minut."

"Jsem drak!" zahulákal, "Mám být postrachem lidí, ne jim pomáhat! Co moje reputace?"

"A to se nemůžeš alespoň jednou zapřít?" Použila o něco ostřejší tón, než původně zamýšlela. Nicméně se zdálo, že její vytrvalost na draka zapůsobila. Vstal, popošel přímo k ní a sklonil k ní hlavu, která teď byla jen několik centimetrů od ní, na její tváře dopadal Iortaghův horký dech, což jí v tu chvíli přišlo vhod.

"Tak dobrá," předkem těla se skrčil, aby jí usnadnil na něj vysednout. "Nasedni, 'jenom' Kathie. A nepoškrábej mi šupiny, za to bych ti moc nepoděkoval."

Několik vteřin stála, otevřela a zase zavřela pusu, jako ryba v jezeře. Až nevrlé drakovo zavrčení ji probudilo. Kolena se jí klepala, jak se blížila k jeho boku, odkud se chtěla vyšplhat nahoru. Dotkla se dračí kůže a ve chvíli, kdy tak učinila, jí dlaní projela ostrá bolest, která postupovala všemi svaly nahoru do celého těla, nejdříve do hrudi, pak do břicha až se to dotklo i jejích nohou, které se pod tíhou bolesti podlomily. Padla na zem a v agónii se schoulila do klubíčka, v dáli slyšící Iortaghův ustrašený hlas volající její jméno. Cítila, jak se neviditelný jed vkrádá do její hlavy a když se jí dotkl, zachvátila jí bezesná temnota.

* * *

"Usmíváš se?" Rúthien seskočila z větve a naklonila hlavu, aby se o své domněnce přesvědčila. "Hej! Damiene! Gerron se usmívá! Takže hádám, že své odpovědi si dostal?"

Od vězně odcházel od krve, ale v jisté míře spokojený. A také poněkud vykolejený, "Řekl mi všechno, co jsem potřeboval vědět. A potvrdil mou teorii."

Damien, nesoucí dřevo z lesa se zastavil před ohněm a zamračil se, "Takže je to pravda. Proč by ji Laarienin bratr chtěl mrtvou? Žádnou hrozbu pro něj nepředstavuje."

"Z toho samého důvodu, proč nechal zabít Laarien a Aladera. Bojí se nárokování," posadil se na přikrývku a nabral trochu tabáku do dýmky, "Po Laarienině smrti se Carles stal jediným dědicem. Kdybych tenkrát nebyl tak pitomý a nejel po pohřbu za jejími rodiči, nikdy by se nedozvěděli, že mají vnučku a to je to, čeho se Carles bojí. Že po jejich smrti připadne Kathie polovina." Natáhl z dýmky a zamyšleně se zadíval do ohně.

Rúthien ho po celou tu dobu pozorovala, jak se mu divoké plameny odrážejí v azurových očích. Po dobu, co byla Damienovým učněm, byl právě Gerron jejím velikým vzorem. To, jak dokázal celý svůj život přebudovat jen kvůli své neteři. Fascinovalo jí to, stejně tak jako jí fascinoval on. "Co budeš dělat?" Zeptala se tichým hlasem.

S odpovědí si dal načas, "Nejdřív jsem ho chtěl vystopovat, mučit těmi nejhoršími způsoby a pak dát sežrat vrrkům." Znovu potáhl s dýmky s setkal se s Damienovým nesouhlasným pohledem, na který reagoval mírným pokynutím dlaně a vyfoukl pravidelné kolečko, "Ale to bych nebyl o nic lepší než on. Řekl jsem tomu pitomci, ať prohlásí naší likvidaci za úspěšnou. Tomu mrtvému jsem vyřízl srdce a dal mu ho, aby ho vydával za Kathienino. S trochou štěstí, nám už dá Carles pokoj."

"To mi připomíná jednu pohádku," zamumlala mladá hraničářka. "Zlá královna chtěla zabít svou nevlastní dceru, protože byla krásnější než ona. Jako důkaz její smrti si vyžádala srdce, které ml obstarat najatý lovec."

"Hmm, tu neznám," reagoval Gerron. "A navíc mi to zní spíše jako strašidelný příběh pro vesničany, než pohádka pro děti. Jak se to jmenovalo?"

Pokrčila rameny, "Nepamatuji si. Ale mělo to nějakou spojitost se sněhem. A myslím, že se tam vyskytovali trpaslíci," v tom se uprostřed věty zastavila. "Tak to nakonec asi vážně nebyla pohádka."

Trojice se zasmála, nicméně zbytek večera strávili povětšinou v tichu. Zatímco Gerron a Rúthien se oddali slastnému spánku, Damien pozoroval ostřížím zrakem okolní temnou krajinu. Něco se mu nezdálo úplně v pořádku. Cítil, že tam v lese něco je. Ne natolik blízko, aby je to mohlo ohrozit, ale zase ne tak daleko, aby tomu nevěnovali pozornost. Koutkem oka se podíval na koně. Byli klidní, se svěšenými hlavami odpočívali. Kdyby se cokoliv blížilo, oni je na to upozorní jako první.

S prvním rozbřeskem, kdy noc strávili v poklidu a bez vyrušení, se Gerron začal připravovat k odjezdu. Damien pozoroval jeho mladou učenkyni, jak smutným pohledem hraničáře pozoruje. Moc dobře věděl, že je do něj mladá Rúthien zamilovaná, stejně jako věděl, že již mezi nimi k něčemu došlo, i když mu to nikdy ani jeden z nich nepotvrdil. Nechtěl vidět, jak se budoucí hraničářka spálí. Gerron za svůj život miloval a bude milovat jen jedinou ženu, a tou ona nebyla. Ta žena zemřela již dávno, a spolu s ní naděje, že by někdy opět zamiloval.

"Opatruj se, Damiene. I ty, Rúthi," Naposledy jim mávl dlaní, nasedl na již netrpělivého Tordena a vyjel vstříc slunečním paprskům.

* * *

Pomalu přicházela k sobě. Hlava se jí točila tak, že se nedokázala ani pořádně posadit, proto nejdříve několik minut vyčkávala. V levé ruce jí tepala ostrá bolest, jako by se jí tam zapíchlo na tisíc malých jehliček. Ztěžka se posadila do tureckého sedu a unaveně si promnula oči. Nejprve viděla rozmazaně, ale poté zřetelně rozeznala plápolající oheň a někoho sedícího přímo naproti ní.

"Jsi v pořádku?" promluvil dotyčný a ona si s úlevou uvědomila, že je to Zathar. "Kathie? Řekni něco!"

"Já-" zaskočilo jí a nahlas se rozkašlala. "Hrozně se mi motá hlava. A- Au!" Dotkla se zraněné ruky, která byla až neuvěřitelně horká. Něco na ní bylo. Jakýsi stříbrný znak. Zdálo se, že dokonce slabě září. Vypadal jak zatočený had, nebo možná...drak? Už zase?

"Tvoje ruka," dle elfova tónu usuzovala, že si znamení již všiml. Zněl velmi znepokojeně, "Ještě nějakou dobu to bolet bude, ale ne tolik. Jako kdyby si se spálila o horký kotel. Za pár dní to odezní úplně."

Podal jí čutoru s teplým nápojem. Chutnal jako heřmánkový čaj. Trochu si usrkla a položila jej na zem, "Zní to skoro jako by si snad věděl, co to je?" Ta otázka byla jen kontrolní. Byla si jistá, že to ví, ale on zavrtěl hlavou.

"Vím jen tolik, kolik mi řekl tvůj nový kamarád," hlavou kývl za ní. Zprvu nechápavým pohledem se otočila, ale když tak udělala, pohled nechápavý byl zaměněn s poněkud nervózním. Iortagh ležel natažený mezi rozestupem stromů, mezi tlapami svírající opečené zbytky z něčeho, co kdysi mohlo být divokým prasetem. Nebo jelenem. Těch zbytků opravdu nebylo mnoho.

"Výborně, Kathylien," od pusy mu odpadl kousek...nohy. "Jsi vzhůru. Už jsem začínal mít obavy, když jsi se přede mnou tak poroučela na zem."

"To ty!" vykřikla a krkolomně se postavila. "Stalo se to, když jsem se tě dotkla! Co to zatraceně bylo?" Nohy začali nad nečekaně prudkým pohybem ztrácet rovnováhu a ona cítila, jak začíná padat k zemi a určitě by i spadla, kdyby jí Zathar nepodepřel a ochranitelsky si jí nepřitáhl k hrudi.

Drak, do té doby v klidu požírající svou večeři, se starostlivě přiblížil, dunivé rány při dopadu jeho mohutných tlap se rozeznívaly v okolí. "My tomu říkáme Haalvut, dotek." Po přiblížení se na vzdálenost dvou metrů opět ulehl a hlavu sklonil tak blízko, že se jí téměř dotýkala.

Vymanila se z elfovy náruče. Začala se jí navracet síla, a tak nyní stála před drakem stabilně a odhodlaně, ruce zatnuté v pěsti, v očích žár a na jazyku spousty otázek.

_"Dovah'Zoriik," _rozeznělo se jí v hlavě. _"Dovah'Zoriik. Dračí jezdec."_

Jako prudký náraz se jí v hlavě začaly přehrávat obrázky, které dohromady dávaly celý příběh. Viděla válku, krveprolévání, smrt, strach a nenávist. Viděla, jak nebesa černají pod hejny divokých draků, chrlících oheň na všechno živé. Armády stavějící se na odpor, chránící si holé životy sestřelovali mohutnými samostříly draky z oblohy. Viděla obrovské černé monstrum, mnohem větší a hrozivější, než jeho druhové, požírajícího těla bojovníků. Obrazy se začaly měnit. Místo bojové vřavy zřela zasněžené kopce hor a uprostřed nich mladíka v kožešině, klanícího se rudému drakovi. Poslouchala jejich rozpravu; o válce, o bolesti a o touze to všechno ukončit. Chlapcova dlaň se dotkla drakova krku, objevila se oslepující záře. Znovu se ocitla na bitevním poli. Nad armádou lidí, elfů, dokonce i trpaslíků a dalších bytostí, které neznala, se vznesl onen rudý drak, ovšem od ostatních se lišící jedním podstatným detailem. Nesl svého jezdce a spolu mířili vstříc černému přízraku. Byla svědkem nemilosrdného souboje dvou nepoměrně mohutných draků. Mladík, oděn v černém brnění už vypadal jako válečník, tasil dlouhý ostrý meč, seskočil ze svého draka přímo na hřbet černého _Požírače_ a agresivně zabodával ostří do citlivým míst, až bestie, i pod útokem zubů rudého, padla k výšky k zemi, kde naposledy vydechla. Draci přestali útočit, snesli se k tělu mrtvého vůdce a vítězně zařvali, načež začali se zadostiučiněním cupovat a trhat obrovské černé tělo na kusy, až z něj zbyla jen holá kostra. Obrazy se opět zamihotaly. Viděla dlouhou slonovinovou síň se zástupci dvounožců, stojících naproti pěti drakům. Uprostřed shromáždění přednášel onen mladík, nyní již muž, podmínky míru mezi jednotlivými druhy, po jeho boku stál se staženými křídly rudý drak. Sledovala, jak v dalším obraze kříží oblohu draci se svými jezdci, jak udržují v zemi mír, jak spolu promlouvají, jak bojují ve válce proti nájezdníkům, jak umírají, ale neztrácejí odvahu, jak vyhánějí uzurpátory z jejich země. Obrazů bylo mnoho, ukazujících jí historii _Dovah'Zoriik_, dračích jezdců.

Vidiny zmizely a ona stála zpět na zasněžené mýtině, mezi spokojeně se tvářícím Iortaghem a lehce zmateným elfem.

"Kath?" Opatrně jí položil ruku na rameno. Několik vteřin byla jako v tranzu, bez jediného pohybu, dokonce snad ani nedýchala. "Kath! Jsi v pořádku?" Stále žádná odpověď. "Děvče, začínáš mě děsit."

Drak pozvedl hlavu a z nozder na elfa vyfoukl kouř, až se Zathar rozkašlal, "Tiše, fahliil. Vstřebává nové vědomosti, to zabere nějaký čas, ty netrpělivý nelétavče!"

Kathylien se konečně pohnula. Přesunula se k místu Iortaghova boku, kde se ho dotkla naposledy, předtím, než jí pohltila černota. Na jeho šupinách, jako vypálený cejch zářil otisk lidské dlaně. _Její dlaně. _Stejný otisk, jaký měl rudý drak při spojení s chlapcem z vidění.

"Já jsem jezdec?" Zeptala se tiše. "Tímhle tedy vylučuji možnost, že by si byl jedním z Morgothových draků."Zasmála se nad tím, i když ve skutečnosti jí do smíchu moc nebylo. Viděla nyní draka jinýma, úplně novýma očima. Jako přítele, možná, ale na to bylo příliš brzo. Měla pocit, že k němu patří, a když se jemně dotkla znamení na dračí kůži, rukou jí projelo příjemné brnění.

"Ty nejsi jen tak ledajaký jezdec, Kathylien," zabručel drak a otočil k ní hlavu. "Jsi můj jezdec. Ten jediný. A já jsem tvůj drak."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jen bych chtěla poděkovat Hedwice za komentáře a podporu :-) udělalo mi to vážně radost :D **_

* * *

"Víš, můj drahý příteli, mám jisté podezření, že se za mými zády někde tajně dokrmuješ." Hraničář tábořil pod malým skalním převisem, dostatečně tak chráněný pod nepřízní počasí a ostrým větrem. Už se pomalu rozednívalo, což byl akorát čas na sklizení tábora a když sedlal svého černého Tordena, povšiml si, že podbřišník je o něco těsnější, než býval. S povzdechem nakonec řemen povolil o jednu dírku a střetnul se tak se hřebcovým nevinným výrazem.

Po dlouhé době se konečně cítil uvolněný. I když byla lež postavená na jeho a Kathylieně smrti poněkud chatrná, neočekával, že by byl Carles natolik mazaný, aby to prokoukl. Měl plány. Chtěl své neteři dopřát domov, po kterém vždycky toužila, jen jí to strach nedovolil říct nahlas. Už před několika lety se mu podařilo zdědit malou farmu, pár mil za Hůrkou, což mu připadalo naprosto ideální. Sluneční paprsky už osvítili horizont a on vyrazil na cestu. Pokud mu tempo vydrží, dostane se do města zítra za stmívání, ale stále mu v hlavě hlodala myšlenka pochybnosti, protože jeho zkušenosti předvídali potíže. A vskutku.

Projížděl malou vesnicí, která fungovala jako jedna z hlavních křižovatek k městům trpaslíků v Modrých horách. Nejprve neměl v úmyslu zde zastavovat. Cesta byla dlouhá a počasí mu zatím přálo, vlastně, on nezastavil. Nechal vesnici několik mílí za sebou, lehkým klusem projížděl po obchodní cestě. Sníh zde nebyl tak navátý jako na jiných silnicích, protože tato byla hojně používána, dnes však zela prázdnotou. Ještě ve vesnici zaslechl cosi o potulných banditech, přepadávající karavany, ale nevěnoval tomu přílišnou pozornost. Každá obchodní trasa má svou zlodějskou skupinu, nebylo to nic neobvyklého.

Torden začal být neklidný a Gerronovo tušení mu dávalo za pravdu. Hraničáři jsou toulavý národ, žijící v divočině, spoléhající se především na instinkt, mrštnost a schopnost nepozorovatelného plížení, kterou využívají k útokům ze zálohy. A navíc získávají odlišný přístup k rozlišení stupně nebezpečí. Takže, pokud má hraničář z něčeho špatný pocit, je to zlé. Někdy dokonce i velmi zlé, jako například v tomto případě.  
Stromy na kraji cesty se zatřásly, až z nich opadal usazený sníh. Gerron si sundal luk ze zad, vložil šíp a jemně natáhl tětivu, připraven útočníka srazit dříve, než k tomu bude mít příležitost on. Z pod stínů se ozvalo zlověstné zavrčení, při kterém hraničáři vyvstaly chloupky na krku. Na cestě je objevili tři vrrčí jezdci. Vyhublí, zubožení a nesmírně hladoví, což je, navzdory tomu všemu, činilo nesmírně nebezpečnými.

V hlavě si přehrával několik scénářů svého následujícího počínání, nicméně, nehodlal šíp vracet zpátky do toulce. Jednou přesně mířenou ranou provrtal hlavu jednoho vrrků, což ostatní na okamžik vyvedlo z rovnováhy a než stačili útok opětovat, nakopl Gerron koně vší silou do slabin a tryskem se vřítil do lesa, kde bude mít lepší pozici na obranu. I přes Tordenovu záviděníhodnou rychlost mu byli vrrci v patách a skřeti v jejich sedlech posílali na hraničáře jeden šíp za druhým a on věděl, že nebude trvat dlouho a dostihnou ho. Vrrci mají větší výdrž než koně a navíc, pokud by byl natolik pošetilý a postavil se jim čelem, okamžitě by vraníka v tomto počtu rozsápali. Viděl, jak se Torden dokázal sám vrrkovi ubránit, ale za cenu tržných ran a šíji a bocích. Proti dvěma neměl šanci.

Seskočil z koně na vyvýšený kopec, kde se překulil a rychlostí blesku poslal odhadovaným směrem naslepo další tři šípy. Jeden trefil svůj cíl. Úlevně sledoval vrrka, svíjícího se ve smrtelných křečích na zemi, zatímco se jeho jezdce snažil dostat své uvězněné nohy zpod jeho těla. Tasil meč a zaujal bojový postoj proti poslední stojící bestii, která s vyceněnými zuby kroužila kolem hraničáře jako kolem bezmocné kořisti. Vyskočila dopředu. Gerron se jen taktak stačil shrbit a sekl vrrka do prsou. Cítil, jak ostří zajelo hluboko do masa, bestie žalostně zavyla. Skřet v jejím sedle byl ovšem protřelejší, než jeho stále vězněný společník a než se zvíře svalilo na zem, seskočil z jejího hřbetu a se začerněným mečem a notnou zuřivostí se na hraničáře vrhl. Jejich čepele si vyměnily několik úderů, Gerron uskočil před černým ostřím, obtočil kolem skřeta půlkruh a vrazil mu loktem do brady. Skřet se zakymácel a ztratil na krátkou chvíli pozornost, což se mu stalo osudným, když jeho hlava s užaslým výrazem letěla vzduchem a zbytek těla barvil krví sníh načerno.

Tím ovšem zábava ještě neskončila, poněvadž skřet vězněný pod mrtvým tělem vrrka se vysoukal ven a se sekerou běžel proti němu. Gerron odrazil jeho první úder a odstrčil ho o krok zpět. Máchl čepelí ve vzduchu a jedním pohybem vyrazil sekeru skřetovi z rukou. Když se stvůra pokusila o poslední zoufalý výpad, naběhla přímo na špičku hraničářova meče. A pravě v tu chvíli, proletěl na přesnosti milimetrů kolem Gerronova obličeje šíp, jehož cílem on ovšem nebyl. Uslyšel nedaleké heknutí a tupý náraz. Otočil se tím směrem a spatřil toho třetího skřeta, jehož vrrka srazil na silnici, ležícího bezvládně na zemi se šípem uprostřed čela.

"To bylo těsně," ozval se za ním mladý hlas. Znovu se otočil a uviděl mezi stromy stojící dva mladé trpaslíky, z nichž jeden stále svíral svůj luk pevně v rukou. Trochu ho překvapilo, vidět trpaslíka - lučištníka, ale byl to právě on, kdo mu nejspíš zachránil život.

"Jsem Kili," představil se lučištník.

"A já Fili," řekl jeho světlovlasý společník.

Gerron několik vteřin těkal očima z jednoho na druhého, mezitím vytahující meč ze skřetova těla. "Mé jméno je Gerron, syn Ethilův," představil se a setřel pláštěm z ostří černou krev. "Hádám, že jsem Vám zavázán. Nečekal jsem, že se sem ten skřet dostane tak rychle. Srazil jsem ho už na cestě."

"Jo no," začal Fili a přistoupili s bratrem blíž, "viděli jsme. Což je vlastně důvod, proč jsme tady. Napadlo nás, že by se vám hodila pomoc. Ale jak tak vidím," sjel uznaně pohledem mrtvoly vrrků a skřetů. "O většinu zábavy jsme přišli."

"Moment," zastavil je Kili. "Gerron? Ten hraničář?" Gerron lehce zmaten přikývl. Bratři si vyměnili krátký pohled a usmáli se. "Víte, známe vaši neteř, Kathylien."

"Kathie?" Gerron zbystřil, ve hlase měl patrnou obavu, "Co je s ní? Stalo se jí něco?"

"Né," mávl Kili rukou. "Jen jsme na ní narazili-"

"Doslova," zamumlal Fili pod vousy.

"POTKALI jsme jí," opravil Kili své vyjadřování, "když jsme byli ve městě. Je moc milá. A zlobí se vás. Hodně."

Gerron ze nervózně zasmál, "Tomu věřím. Budu jí toho muset hodně vysvětlit," dlouze zapískal a skrz stromy k nim přicválal Torden, klidně se tvářící, jako by se nic nestalo. "Kam máte vy dva vůbec namířeno?" Zeptal se, se zájmem.

"Dál na sever Modrých hor," odpověděl mu Fili, "do města trpaslíků. Naše matka, Dís, už bude mít starosti."

Hraničář přikývl a poplácal koně po šíji. Musel se pousmát nad tím, jak se trpaslíci cítili vedle obrovského hřebce nesví. Poupravil popruhy a lehce se vyšvihnul do sedla.

"Za toho skřeta jsem Vám vděčný, mistře trpaslíku," pravil ke Kilimu. "Buďte na cestě opatrní. Ještě jsem nezažil, aby se vrrčí hlídka vydala tak hluboko do hor. Něco není v pořádku."

Na rozloučenou kývl a pobídl koně do rychlého cvalu. Po dnešním zážitku se jeho nutkání dostat se ke Kathie co nejrychleji, ještě znásobila. Dorazil zpátky na silnici, kde Torden přeskočil mrtvolu vrrka. Poté zrychlil do trysku.


	7. Chapter 7

Uběhly další dva dny od setkání Kathie a Iortagha. Po celou tu dobu sedávala s drakem dlouhé hodiny v kotlině u malého ledovcového jezera, kde rozprávěli a navzájem se poznávali. Dívka objevila v drakovi spřízněného přítele, kterému mohla sdělit cokoliv a vědět, že jí trpělivě vyslechne. Jejich mysl byla propojená, stejně jako jejich duše. Dokázala s drakem komunikovat, aniž by vyslovila jediné slovo, i přesto dávala raději přednost normální mluvě. Bylo to pro oba přirozenější. Navíc se tak dozvěděla, že drak obývá tento svět teprve šedesát čtyři let. Jak řekl on, stále ještě nedosáhl dospělosti. Draci jeho druhu se stávají dospělými jedinci při dovršení jednoho sta let. Byl stále ještě mladíčkem.

Iortagh jí přitom postupně učil dračí jazyk, nebo-li Dovah-Tinvok. Prozradil jí, že skrze něj bude postupem času moct používat dračí magii, ale k tomu bude potřebovat důkladný výcvik. A to byl jeden z jejich závažnějších problémů. V Iortaghovo rodné zemi, Nörhimdahu, musel po spojení každý jezdec projít výcvikem, který ho naučil užívat své schopnosti, se kterýma přicházela i nesmírná zodpovědnost. Magie přicházela od draků a jako taková byla a je, nesmírně mocná. Pokud by se použila neuváženě, zničila by nejen jezdce, ale i jeho draka, skrze kterého magie proudí. Již několik mladých a lehkomyslných jezdců skonalo tímto strašlivým způsobem.

"Musíme na něco přijít," Zathar se zamyšleně poškrábal na bradě. "Vím, že pán Celeborn má ve své knihovně několik knih, pojednávajících o dracích, ale pochybuji, že by to bylo zaměřené na tenhle," ukázal na Ioratgha, "druh draků. O Nörhimdahu jsem slyšel, ale to jen díky mé práci pro jistá individua, piráti to myslím byli, kteří se kolem plavili. Může odsud být vzdálený tisíce mil."

Iortagh souhlasně přikývl, "Z mé země jsem odešel před mnoha lety, jen z čiré touhy po poznání. To až silné bouře a vichřice nad oceánem mě dovály sem, do Středozemě. Mezi ní a mým domovem, je vzdálenost skutečně obrovská," natáhl krk a protáhl si ho. "Myslím, že jsem první drak z Nörhimdahu, který vstoupil na toto území."

"A jaké máme jiné alternativy?" Kathylien rozhořčeně rozhodila ruce a zavrtěla hlavou. "Nehodlám používat magii jen s dobrými úmysly, které by mohli Iortagha i mě stát život."

"Nebudou tě stát život," přerušil ji elf. "Ne, pokud s nimi budeš zacházet velmi opatrně. Iortagh sice ještě není dospělý, ale není to ani mládě. Zná hranice svých schopností, a tak ti může pomoct kontrolovat ty tvé. Co vím, tak jezdci často získávali draky již jako mláďata, proto byla jejich moc tak nestabilní. Ale i přesto-"

"Počkej," přerušila ho tentokrát Kathie. "Jak je možné, že toho víš tolik? Iortagh se o mláďatech nezmiňoval."

_"Jak ví o těch mláďatech?" _ptala se draka v myšlenkách. _"Říkal jsi mu o nich?"_

_"Ne, tím jsem si zcela jist. Ale vyslechneme si jeho vysvětlení."_

To se ovšem nedostavovalo. Elf naproti nim seděl s kamennou tváří, myslí mu vířili dávné bolestné vzpomínky. "Vím to od Nymiry," Kath nechápavě svraštila obočí a on s povzdechem pokračoval. "Od mojí ženy."

* * *

"Vyprávěl ti někdy Gerron, proč jsem se stal...tím, čím jsem se stal?"

Dívka zavrtěla hlavou. Takže její strýc to věděl? No, dávalo to smysl. Zathar byl jeho nejbližší přítel, je logické, že postupem času mu svěřil svůj životní příběh a ona chápala, že ho Gerron před ní uchoval v tajnosti. Neměl právo k tomu, jí to vyprávět.

"Inu," pokračoval elf, "jak jistě víš, můj domov býval v lesích Lórienu. Býval jsem voják, jeden ze zástupců kapitána Haldira. Tenkrát jsem ještě nosil jméno Esgalon, nevím proč, jsem na něj býval hrdý, jeden z těch, co si libují v moudrosti a líbivě sledují, jak k nim lidé vzhlíží. Vlastně, ano, díval jsem se na _Atani_, na lidi, jako na méněcenné, jako na děti, které neustále potřebují dohled. Nedívej se na mě takhle, téměř nikdy jsem Lórien neopouštěl, nevěděl jsem o vás zhola nic!  
Tak tedy, cestovali jsme v malé skupině do jižního Gondoru, do přístavního města Dol Amroth, kvůli jakýmsi obchodním záležitostem, jako doprovod Arahaelona, Celebornova rádce. Měli jsme se tam zdržet i několik týdnů a já se poprvé ocitl v záplavě lidí, v celém jeho městě! Má hrdost mi bránila v tom, abych navazoval kontakty, a tak jsem jen bloudil ulicemi a po večerech hrál s mými druhy kostky. Nikdy by mne tenkrát nenapadlo, že se zapletu do takové šlamastiky."

"To ona byla tou šlamastikou?" přerušila ho opatrně Kath a on přikývl.

"Věděl jsem, že dole v přístavišti je jeden elfský kovář a chtěl jsem u něj nechat nabrousit meč. Když jsem procházel okolo kójí, kde měli obchodníci zamčené suroviny, zadíval jsem se na právě připlouvající loď, jejíž vlajku jsem neznal a nedopatřením tak srazil na zem jistou ženu, nesoucí těžké balíky. Byla to Nymira. Abys to chápala, v takové situaci jsem se ještě nikdy neocitl a má pýcha odmítala připustit, že mé reflexy selhaly a byl jsem to já, kdo do ní narazil, ne ona do mně. A to jsem jí také řekl, když se sbírala na nohy. Slova se mi zalkla ve chvíli, když jsem spatřil její obličej. Zelené oči, nos a tváře poseté pihami a vlasy zrzavé jako veverka. Nikdy jsem nikoho takového nepotkal. A víš co udělala? Vlepila mi facku a tvrdě mi sdělila, ať se příště lépe dívám na cestu. Na to se sebrala a odešla. Byl jsem v šoku. A lidé, co tomu přihlíželi v ještě větším, protože právě viděli, jak vznešený elf dostává políček od mladé holky. Nemusím ti snad říkat, že ke kováři jsem se nedostal. Utekl jsem totiž zpátky do naší ubytovny a spílal na ní těmi nejhoršími nadávkami."

"Takže láska na první pohled. Vy dvounožci," reagoval na jeho vyprávění Iortagh s pobaveným tónem. Zathar ho zpražil varovným pohledem, ale drak se tomu jen zasmál. Elf pokračoval.

"Po pár dní jsem se jí snažil dostat z hlavy, ale nešlo to. Zavrtala se tak hluboko, jako se protivný dřevokaz prokousává do stromů. Jednou jsem se večer vracel na ubytovnu a znovu jí spatřil, stojící u hostince a okolo ní stáli dva muži. Nejprve jsem si s odsouzením pomyslel, že má jen pánskou společnost, ale když jsem viděl ten její vyděšený výraz, všechna zlost, která se ve mně vůči její osobě nahromadila, zmizela jako pára nad hrncem a vystřídala ji zlost nová. Tentokrát směrovaná k nim. Když jí jeden z nich prudce chytil za paži a srazil na zem, ztratil jsem sebekontrolu a vyběhl proti nim. Vyměnili jsme si pár ran, než se s hekotem odplazili a já s ní zůstal sám. Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že mě nepozná, ale zmýlil jsem se. Poznala mě hned. Poděkovala mi a chtěla odejít, ale já trval na tom, že j odvedu k léčiteli a když ne to, že jí alespoň doprovodím domů a ona nakonec byla nucena souhlasit. Byl sem velmi vytrvalý. Cestou jsem se jí několikrát omluvil za ten incident v přístavišti a ona mou omluvu se smíchem přijala. Prý jsme si takhle kvit, za tu facku. Čím déle jsem s ní mluvil, tím více mne fascinovala. Byla obchodnice, vlastnila krámek s bylinami a knihami, byla velmi vzdělaná, dokonce uměla trochu naším jazykem. Po zbytek našeho pobytu v Dol Amroth, jsem se snažil trávit s ní co nejvíce času. Tehdy mi začala vyprávět o dracích. Její děd pocházel z Nörhimdahu a ty příběhy znala od něj a poté od jejího otce. Nejprve jsem k tomu byl poněkud nedůvěřivý, než začala mluvit i o dračích jezdcích a o zemi obecně. Nezacházela úplně do podrobností, ale prozradila mi, jak to pouto mezi draky a jezdci vzniká, a jak se jezdci nejčastěji pojí s mláďaty, aby s nimi mohli postupně růst a sílit. Povídala sice i o dračí magii, ale ne tolik, aby ti to mohlo být více užitečné."

Na několik minut přerušil vyprávění, aby se napil s sesbíral důležité vzpomínky, "Netrvalo mi dlouho, než jsem se do ní zamiloval. Do jejích očí, jejího veselého hlasu, naprosto mně pohltila. Když jsem jí své city vyjevil, odmítala to. Argumentovala to tím, že ona stárne každý den, zatímco já zůstávám takový, jaký jsem a že takový vztah nikdy nemůže fungovat. Vyčetl jsem jí, že jsou takovéto myšlenky nepodstatné a že její věk mou lásku k ní nezmění. Mé přesvědčování ji nakonec zlomilo a ona mou náklonnost opětovala. Když se blížil den našeho odjezdu zpět do Lórienu, sdělil jsem Arahaelovi, že hodlám zůstat, za každých okolností. Po vysvětlení mého rozhodnutí nakonec uvolil a já byl šťastný. Ještě ten měsíc jsme se vzali."

Smutně se usmál nad tou vzpomínkou a zapálil si dýmku. Kathie si vyměnila s Iortaghem několik soucitným myšlenek, ale nahlas se je nedovážil říct ani jeden. "Čím více jsem byl s ní, tím více jsem v sobě pociťoval lidské emoce, někdy i chování. Víš, říká se, že elfové emoce nemají, že jsou chladní. Není to pravda. Kdysi dávno, když byla Arda ještě mladá, jsme jimi přímo oplývali, pak ovšem přišli lidé. Sledovali jsme je a zjišťovali, že naše chování se v jistých ohledech moc neliší, ale oni byli mnohem vášnivější, bezstarostnější. Proto, abychom se odlišili, naučili jsme se své emoce velmi dobře skrývat. Vyhrazujeme...vyhrazují si jen pro své nejbližší okolí. Když jsem na sobě začal tyto změny pozorovat, nevyděsilo mě to, ba naopak. Bylo to v době, kdy Šmak obsadil Erebor a Nymira mi oznámila své těhotenství. Byli jsme šťastní, navzdory neštěstím, která se stala. Chtěli jsme zůstat v Dol Amrothu, než se dítě narodí a pak se odstěhovat dál na venkov. Byla to budoucnost jako z pohádky."

Kathylien se k Zatharovi posunula blíž, "Co se jí stalo?" Zeptala se tiše.

"Zemřela při porodu," odpověděl chladně. "Ona i dítě," dlouze i natáhl z dýmky a pokračoval. "Zlomilo mě to, ve všech směrech. Když se to dozvěděli mí příbuzní v Lórienu, chtěli, abych se vrátil zpátky, ale já to nedokázal. Nezvládl by mezi nimi žít, s tou jejich tichou lítostí. Když jsem žalostně křičel nad jejím tělem, čekal jsem, že se lidé budou snažit krotit, ale jen s chápavým výrazem stáli okolo mě a jeden muž mi řekl: "Vykřič se, chlapče. Nezmírníš bolest, ale vyjádříš utrpení." Ta slova mě provázela po mnoho měsíců, kdy jsem se toulal divočinou. Narazil jsem tam tehdy na skupinu banditů, přepadávajících pocestné. Nejdřív jim brali život, potom cennosti. Zabil jsem je. Do jednoho. A všechno, co jsem cítil, byl jen hněv. Našel jsem tehdy u nich pergamen s odměnou za jejich hlavy, vystavený starostou pár mil vzdálené obce. Přál bych ti vidět ty výrazy, když si pro odměnu přišel elf. Na to nikdy nezapomenu. Seznámil jsem se tam tenkrát s jistým lovcem odměn, který měl na ty bandity zálusk. Nenapadl mě, místo toho jsem se stal dočasným členem jeho skupiny. Naučil jsem se, jak to u lovců odměn chodí, tam jsem taky přišel k tomu tetování," poklepal si čelo. "Vydržel jsem s nimi tři roky, než jsem se trhl a stal se sólistou. Brzy jsem si vybudoval slušnou reputaci, zahodil své staré jméno a začal si říkat Zathar. Bylo to jméno toho vůdce banditů, které jsem zabil jako první. Přišlo mi to tenkrát poetické. Když se v Lórinenu dozvěděli o tom, co se ze mě stalo, nadobro se odvrátili a já byl konečně volný. Věřím, že zbytek už znáš."

Nevěděla, co na to má říct. S lítostí sledovala jeho skelné oči, očekávající, že v nich spatří opravdové slzy, ale elf je dokázal potlačit. Nadechovala se, aby ho nějak ukonejšila, ale on jí posunkem ruky umlčel.

"Prosím, neříkej, že je ti to líto. Vím, že je, to bez diskuze, jen to neříkej," naposledy si natáhl z dýmky a vyklepal na vlhkou zem zbytky popela. Hleděl upřeně na vodní hladinu, snažíc se zbavit vzpomínek, které vyvstaly z jeho mysli.

_"Slýchával jsem o elfech, kteří mohli žalem i zemřít. Ale on je jiný, je zlomený. Stejný, ale přitom natolik vzdálený od svého druhu. Upřímně věřím, že kdyby se před lety s tebou a s tvým strýcem nespojil, byl by to jeho konec. Ale je to jen má domněnka, možná správná, možná ne."_

_"Chová v srdci nesmírnou bolest," _odpovídala Iortaghovi v myšlenkách. _"Nedivím se, že nechtěl vrátit do Lórienu. Vrátil by zpátky tam, kde začínal a možná by se s tím vrátil i jeho starý pohled na svět. Vybral si sám, čím se stane. Možná to byla impulzivní volba, ale minulost se nezmění."_

Několik dalších minut seděli mlčky, zatímco slunce se pomalu ztrácelo na západě. Zathar svižně vstal, aby uhasil oheň a připravil koně k odjezdu. Když se Kathylien blížila ke staroušovi Sokkimu, Iortagh nespokojeně zafuněl, "Jsi můj jezdec! Měla bys létat se mnou, a ne jezdit na téhle kreatuře. Je to ponižující!"

"Tohle už jsme pobírali, ty hlavo dubová," otráveně vzdychla a vyměnila si pohled se Zatharem. "Zaprvé, když jsem s tebou letěla naposledy, tedy, když jsi mě unesl, málem jsem se pozvracela. Zadruhé, tvoje šupiny by mi do pár vteřin rozedřeli kůži do masa," drak nevrle zavrčel a ona pokračovala. "Hej, musíš mi dát za pravdu. Zítra se zase vrátím, tak se snaž nepoutat na sebe příliš pozornosti. Buď opatrný."

Iortagh jí věnoval naoko ublížený pohled, "Ty buď opatrná, maličká." Vznesl se vzduchu a pár vteřin zmizel v záplavě tmavých mračen.

"Víš, tak mě napadá," promluvil konečně elf, když spolu s Kathie sledoval oblohu, "jak tohle hodláš vysvětlit Gerronovi. Nevím, jestli ti to už došlo, ale on se dneska vrací."

"Nemám tušení," vyšvihla se do sedla a obrátila poníka směrem z kotliny. Zathar jel první, ostře sledující okolí. Sám si moc nedokázal představit hraničářův výraz až zjistí, že pod jeho dozorem byla jeho neteř sražena trpaslíkem, unesena drakem a následně ustanovena dračím jezdcem. Něco v koutu mysli mu říkalo, že v tu chvíli si bude křídla přát on.

* * *

_**Jen tak co se k Zatharovi týče...vyobrazila jsem ho jako typ antielfa, pokud to tak můžu nazvat :D Vlastně, jsem na něj vskutku hrdá :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fujtajbl...tak to bychom měli. Ne, ale vážně, dračí jazyk je zlý, zákeřný, nepřející a vůbec, má všechny záporné vlastnosti -_- :D A opět děkuji čtenáři Hedwiga za komentáře a podporu :-)**_

* * *

Bylo jen logické, že když nenašel Kathylien a Zathara v hostinci a následně zjistil, že jejich koně se ve stáji nenachází, vydal se je hledat. Správce brány mu prozradil, že vídával Kathie posledních pár dní vyrážet do lesa na projížďky a elf ji ve většině případech doprovázel, stejně jako dne, ale začínalo se stmívat a dvojice se stále neohlásila, i když bývávali v tuto dobu zpátky. Žaludek měl sevřený nervozitou a strachem o jeho malou Kathie, v hlavě mu přehrávaly děsivé představy všeho, co by se jí mohlo stát. Proto mu také srdce následně málem vyskočilo úlevou, když ji a Zathara uviděl přijíždět po udusané lesní stezce.

Dvojice si ho dozajista ihned povšimla, elf pozvedl ruku na pozdrav s jeho typickým culením, ale dívka neprojevila žádné emoce. Dívala se na něj pohledem naprosto prázdným, i když postřehl, jak jí obočí kleslo. Věděl, že na něj bude mít kvůli jeho odjezdu zlost, ale že až tak velkou? Naštěstí pro něj, ona nikdy nepatřila mezi nejlepší královny dramatu a než se stačil nadechnout, na tváři se jí rozlil široký úsměv, jak pobídl koně do cvalu a vyjel jí vstříc. Na vzdálenost pár metrů seskočil a sledoval, jak mu běží naproti a než se nadál, skočila mu okolo krku, zatímco elf se v sedle Giselle spokojeně usmíval.

"Beru to tak, že jsem ti chyběl," zamumlal jí do vlasů. "A to jsem se bál, že budeš zuřit." Postavil Kath zpátky na zem, oči jí divoce žhnuly.

"Ale já opravdu zuřím!" Vykřikla. "Nechal jsi mě tady bez jediného slova! Ani hloupý vzkaz jsi nenapsal! Jen nějaké mince a chůvu na hlídání!"

"Hej!" Ohradil se Zathar nad nedůstojným pojmenování, omluvy se mu však nedostalo.

Hraničář jí s provinilým pohledem pohladil po tvářích, a zatímco na něj stále chrlila nadávky, pevně jí k sobě přivinul. Dívka, tímto gestem zaskočená, se utišila a naslouchala bití Gerronova silného srdce.

"Omlouvám se," zašeptal. "Slibuji, že ti to později všechno vysvětlím," odmlčel se, jak mu zakručelo v břiše. "Ale vážně, až později. Teď mám hlad."

S rukama zvednutýma v pozici kapitulanta pomalými kroky couval od rudě se barvícího obličeje své neteře, k Tordenovi do bezpečí. "A vůbec," ptal se již ze sedla svého koně. "Co tady venku děláte tak dlouho? Strážný u brány říkal, že takhle opouštíte město už pár dní. Zathare," střelil pohledem na nevinně tvářícího se elfa. "Netaháš jí doufám s sebou do práce? Na odchyty s lovcem odměn ještě nemá věk. A nikdy mít nebude."

"Né," mávl Zathar rukou, oči mu nervózně zatěkaly. "Nic takového. Jen..."

"Projížďky!" Vyhrkla Kathie, "Bral mě na projížďky. Lekce přežití a tak. Abych neusnula na vavřínech." Zářivě se na strýce usmála a modlila se, aby si nevšiml, jak se začíná nervozitou červenat.

"Hmm," hraničář se zamyšleně poškrábal na bradě. "O tom si také promluvíme později."

Nasměrovali koně a lehkým klusem se vydali zpátky do města. Povětšinou vyprávěla Kathylien, co za poslední dva týdny dělala, i to, jak potkala trpasličí bratry a následně i samotného Thorina Pavézu. Všimla, jak se strýc při té zmínce zamračil. Věděla, že k trpaslíkům zvláštní láskou netíhne, ale vše ponechal bez komentáře. Proč, to jí následně prozradil, když jí vyprávěl, jak mu právě Kili zachránil při cestě zpátky život. Udělalo se jí špatně při pomyšlení co by se stalo, kdyby tam nebyl. V duchu viděla strýcovo tělo roztrhané na kusy, opodál stojící vrrky ohlodávající zbytky. O Iortaghovi stále mlčela. Několikrát se pokusila o to mu to říct, ale odvahy se jí nedostávalo, i když v myšlenkách cítila, že drak celý jejích rozhovor napjatě poslouchá.

_"Nesluší se poslouchat cizí rozhovory." _poslala mu krátký vzkaz.

_"Proto tě nesleduji, maličká. Jsem nedaleko, něco cítím."_

_"Cože? Co cítíš?"_

_"Někdo se blíží." _Cítila, jak je drak celý napjatý a nervózní.

_"Hlavně zůstaň skrytý, prozatím. Ale buď nablízku." _Věděla, že se mu schovávání ani trochu nezamlouvá, nicméně, neochotně poslechl.

Zdálo se, že Iortagh nebyl jediný kdo cítil, že je něco špatně. Zathar pozorně zastřihal ušima, skupinu předjel a koně zastavil. Vyměnil si krátký pohled a vložil šíp do tětivy, načež hraničář kývl a rychlým pohybem tasil meč. Kathie byla vyzbrojena jen loveckým nožem, přesto, hlavně díky elfím dvojčatům a strýcovi, s ním uměla zacházet se smrtící obratností. Otázkou je, zda to bude na blížící se nebezpečí stačit.

Zaslechla podivné zavrčení, jen pár metrů od ní. Až na tohle bylo v lese hrobové ticho, veškerá zvěř se buď schovala, nebo utekla do bezpečí, což nervozitu tria ještě znásobilo. Cítila v hlavě obrovský tlak, jak se do ní opírala Iortaghova divoká mysl. Vrčení se ozvalo znovu, tentokrát bylo téměř u ní, ale kvůli slunci mizejícímu za kopci a následné tmě, toho moc vidět nemohla. Chtěla na Gerrona a Zathara zakřičet, ale něco se vyřítilo z křoví a jedním skokem jí to srazilo k zemi. Ten odporný zápach dokázala poznat okamžitě.

"Skřeti!" zakřičel Gerron. Svět se s Kathie zatočil, jak padala z poníka dolů. Ucítila bolest hlavy v místě, kde se její lebka srazila s povrchem tupého kamene. Myslela si, že ztratí vědomí, ale dokázala se udržet dost dlouho na to, aby nakopla páchnoucí zrůdu do brady a následně jí rázně zabodla nůž do krku. Na ruce jí vystříkla černá lepkavá tekutina, skřetí krev. Matně viděla, jak Zathar mrštně vrací údery a rozdává smrtící rány. Byl jako stín, který není možné polapit. Mihotal se mezi nepřáteli s lehkostí vánku a posílal jejich pokřivené duše na onen svět. Gerron si vedl obdobně. Elfovu přirozenou lehkost nahrazoval sílou a rázností a když viděl svou neteř ležet na zemi, jeho zuřivost se znásobila. Nemohl jí ovšem jít na pomoc. Další skřeti přicházeli z lesa a v hordách napadali trojici jako hejno otravných komárů, toužících po čerstvé krvi. Kathylien se oháněla nožem okolo sebe, jistá si tím, že minimálně tři skřeti již díky ní přestali dýchat, to ale nestačilo. Tohle nebyla jen nějaká potulná skupina hrdlořezů, tihle byli početní a organizovaní.

"Azat uk!" Slyšela je křičet. Neuměla mluvit černou řečí, přesto věděla, že tohle neznamená nic dobrého. Ucítila bodající bolest na boku, kde svůj cíl našlo ostří skřetího meče. Do toho všeho se vrátila ostrá bolest hlavy. Tentokrát to ovšem nebyl kámen, ne, to se jen nad stromy vznesl smaragdový drak, zuřící nad zraněním, které jeho jezdci přivodili tyto nepřirozené ohavnosti.

Všechno se to seběhlo příliš rychle. V jednu chvíli Zathar a Gerron bojovali proti skřetí hordě a v té druhé ho elf srážel k zemi, když těsně nad nimi proletělo jakési monstrum, následně přistávající před jeho neteří a sápalo se po každém, kdo se k ní jen přiblížil. Les zazářil ve světle divokého dračího ohně, skřeti prchali před žárem a drakovými tesáky, ostrými jak břitva. Byli příliš zaskočení a vyděšení, než aby se snažili proti běsnící bestii bojovat. Do několika minut po nich nebyla ani stopa. Většina byla mrtvá. Rozsápáni nebo spáleni na uhel, to bylo vše, co zbylo z předtím tak nebezpečné skřetí jednotky, až na ten zanedbatelný zbytek čítající spíše jedince, co utekli do lesa. Drak jejich směrem vítězoslavně zařval, až z některých stromů poblíž opadal sníh.

Gerron vyděšene sledoval zvíře, u kterého stála Kathie a které jí, snad ochranitelsky, schovávalo pod křídlem. Bolestně přivřel víčka, když si všiml dívčina krvácejícího boku. Sekl pohledem po Zatharovi, ale ten nevypadal ani trochu překvapeně, spíše rozpačitě. _Takže on to věděl,_ pomyslel si. Jeho základní pud mu ovšem velel tasit meč a rozběhnout se proti stvůře s bojovným křikem. A právě to také udělal, nebo se o to alespoň pokusil. Elfova ruka ho zastavila.

"Zadrž!" Křikl k němu a kývl pohledem na Kathylien, která nyní stála vzdorovitě před drakem, chránící ho před strýcovým ostřím.

"Vysvětlí mi tady někdo, co to má zatraceně znamenat?" Hraničář byl vzteky bez sebe. A který otec, tedy strýc, by nebyl, kdyby viděl svou neteř v blízkosti divokého draka. "Kath, okamžitě ustup stranou."

"Ne!" Zakřičela zoufale. "Prosím, neubližuj mu," drak za ní varovně zavrčel. "Je to přítel."

"Je to drak!"

"Je to můj drak, strýčku," popošla blíž, sundávající si rukavici.

"Nemluv hlouposti, Kath! Jsou to monstra stvořená Morgothem, aby mu sloužili. Divoké bestie, neznající slitování. Nedají se ochočit, tak ustup stranou," pevněji sevřel rukojeť meče a pohlédl na draka. K jeho překvapení, nevypadal již tak rozzuřeně. Měl oči plné očekávání.

"On není odsud, Gerre," promluvil elf a položil mu ruku na rameno. "Nepatří k Morgothovým drakům, přiletěl sem z Nörhimdahu, ze země vzdálené na tisíce mil. Skloň meč, mellon-e. On není hrozbou."

"Strýčku, prosím!" Přiblížila se k němu na další krok, ale stále příliš daleko na to, aby jí mohl stáhnout pryč. Ruku nataženou před sebou, ukazující mu podivné znamení uprostřed dlaně. Vypadalo to jak stočený had, nebo snad ještěrka. Stříbro v kůži, ale bez sebemenších spálenin. Teprve kdy drak natáhl krk a zvedl křídlo si všiml, že má na boku podobné znamení, ovšem ve tvaru lidské dlaně.

"Já jsem...," na chvíli se odmlčela, hledající ta správná slova. "Jsem jeho jezdec," špička meče mu při tomto slově spadla k zemi. "Jsem dračí jezdec."

Pomalu, stále nedůvěřivě ale přece, zasunul meč a ztěžka oddechoval. Těkal očima mezi neteří, elfem a oním drakem, jehož jezdce, ať to znamená cokoliv, měla Kathie být. Zprudka se narovnal a zabodl do ní pohled.

"Řekni mi všechno. Úplně všechno."

* * *

Vrátili se zpátky do kotliny, kde byli dostatečně chráněni před nepřízní počasí a rozdělali tábor. Navzdory hraničářovým námitkám, si Iortagh lehl přímo vedle Kathylien, která se o jeho hrudník nyní opírala. Když Gerron zkoušel vzdorovat, dostalo se mu od draka prvních slov; "Nejsem lidojed, nelétavče. Nenuť mě přehodnocovat mé zásady."

Kathie vyprávěla všechno od začátku. Jak draka našla, osvobodila ho, jak jí následně unesl. S vyprávěním jí Iortagh občas vypomohl pár poznámkami, hlavně co se historie dračích jezdců týče a draků samotných, jinak se do rozhovoru příliš nezapojoval, tedy, ne nahlas. Bylo pro ni komplikované, dopodrobna vysvětlovat vztah draka a jezdce, stejně jako dračí magii, protože o tom nevěděla vskutku příliš. Což byl jeden z prvních problémů, který vnesl na Gerronovu tvář vrásky. Úplně prvním problémem, byl drak samotný, ale to, jak si byl nyní jistý, je problém zcela neřešitelný, a proto se tuto skutečnost snažil vytěsnit z hlavy.

Elf celý průběh rozhovoru tiše pozoroval, jen bolestně odvrátil zrak, když dívka zmínila vyprávění jeho příběhu. Vzpomínky přivolané tímto skutkem se stále točily v jeho hlavě, neochotné odchodu. Snažil se číst v hraničářově tváři, ale bylo to téměř nemožné. Gerron, jakožto jeden z králů kamenných výrazů, si ho dokázal udržovat natolik, aby přinutil Kathin hlas párkrát přeskočit. Nakonec byl nucen si zapálit dýmku a dobře hraničáře pozoroval, aby nepostřehl, že to, co těsná do tabákové komory, rozhodně není obyčejný tabák. Bylo to artiviánské konopí, jinak známé jako _snílek_. Pomáhalo udržet si dobrou a uvolněnou náladu, a to on právě teď potřeboval. A zatímco připravoval životabudič, hlas utichl, jak Kathie skončila s vyprávěním.

Napjatě hleděla strýcovi do tváře a čekala na jeho reakci. Trvalo několik dalších minut, než se vůbec odhodlal něco říct. "To je šílený," vzdychl. "Moje malá holčička a dračí jezdec? Mám pocit, že se tví rodiče vrátí ze záhrobí, aby mě tam s sebou. Tedy, nejdřív zabijí Zathara, ten tě měl hlídat. Pak jsem na řadě já, že jsem ho nechal, aby tě hlídal."

Elf dotčeně rozhodil rukama, "Vím, že tohle už jsem dneska jednou řekl, ale: Hej!"

"Znamená to," odvážila se Kath promluvit, "že už Iortagha nechceš zabít, ani mě nebudeš nutit zbavit se ho?"

"Pomysli na to takhle," zastal se jí Zathar. "Po celou tu dobu se bojíš, aby nepřišla k úhoně. A teď má toho nejlepšího ochránce v celé Středozemi! Kdo by se jí potom pokoušel ublížit, když jí chrání drak? Nikdo." Gerron probodl uculujícího se elfa pohledem, s podezřením, že jeho oči jsou nějak červenější. V duchu ale věděl, že má pravdu.

"Dobře," zvedl ruce. "Chceš aby drak zůstal? Fajn." Kathie se zamračila, jeho chování bylo podezřelé. "Ale nejprve mi řekni, kde s ním chceš zůstat? Tohle je Středozem, ne nějaký Nörhimdah. Lidé, elfové, trpaslíci, ti všichni se tu draků bojí a věř mi, až Iortagha uvidí, budou ho chtít zničit."

Drak pozvedl hlavu z podřimování a natáhl krk. "Ve vší úctě, hraničáři, žiji zde již přes padesát let a za tu dobu zde, jsem se naučil být velmi nenápadný. Jeden čas jsem se vznášel nad Osgiliathem. Jediný člověk, co mě spatřil, mne pokládal za mořského orla. A to mu mohlo být již okolo dvanácti let."

"Tak moment," zarazila draka Kathie. "A co ta 'hrůzu-nahánějící' jména, cos mi vyjmenovával? Někdo tě tu musel vidět."

Iortagh se zatvářil vyhýbavě. "Ano, tedy...občas jsem se chtěl jen pobavit. Krátil jsem si tak dlouhé zimní večery."

Gerron věděl, že už nedokáže Kathylien od draka oddělit. Vlastně, ani se o to nechtěl pokoušet. Sám už poznal, že tento drak nemá s těmi zdejšími nic společného, co se do charakteru týče, ani do velikosti. Ač z toho nebyl nadšený, neteřinu prosbu odsouhlasil. Drak mohl zůstat. Tím ale veškerá práce teprve začínala. Dlouho do noci diskutoval se Zatharem o jejich možnostech, zatímco Kathie, schoulená pod dračím křídlem, upadla do hlubokého spánku. Jejich prvním plánem by měla být cesta do Roklinky, k pánu Elrondovi. Jestli někdo bude mít natolik pochopení pro jejich situaci a poskytne jim azyl, bude to on, tím si byli oba dva jistí. Nejdříve si mysleli, že by mohli vyhledat členy řádu Istari, ale Gerron moc dobře věděl, že Saruman Bílý, nejsilnější z nich, byl Iortagha zabil bez prodlení. Pak tu byli Modří čarodějové, o kterých nikdo nic nevěděl, Radagast Hnědý a ten, ač jistou moc měl, byl...nekompetentní. Jejich poslední nadějí byl Gandalf Šedý, který shodou okolností Roklinku navštěvoval. Jen nikdo nevěděl kdy a jak často.

Dalším cílem, ač méně příjemným, byla nutná návštěva Temného hvozdu, konkrétněji elfího krále Thranduila. Byl to právě on, kdo poznal dračí magii na vlastní kůži a ač Iortagh ke zdejším drakům nepatřil, byla to jejich nejlepší možnost.

"Víš," začal elf váhavě, "já bych se měl od Temného hvozdu držet co nejdál."

"To i od Roklinky," odpověděl mu Gerron rázně. "Ale proti její návštěvě nic nenamítáš. To už Erestor po tvé hlavě netouží? Navíc, neříkal si, že jsi království lesních elfů od svého odchodu z Lórienu nenavštívil?"

"Nenavštívil. Ale pochybuji, že by mě Thranduil, s mou pověstí, přivítal s otevřenou náručí. S Erestorem bude alespoň legrace. A navíc se tolik nestalo." Protáhl si namožené svaly a přihodil poleno do ohně.

"Vlastně jsi mi ani neřekl, co přesně se tam stalo." Vyčetl mu hraničář a povzdychl nad zjištěním, že mu došel tabák.

Zathar se jen potutelně usmál, "Jen taková nevinnost. Bývalý zákazník toužil po pár svazcích z tamější knihovny a ty víš, jak úzký vztah k těm knihám Erestor má."

"Nachytal tě?" Zeptal se hraničář pobaveně.

"To taky. Ale hlavně, hodlal ty knihy bránit vlastním tělem a jednu, velice objemnou, držel tak urputně, že když jsme se o ní přetahovali, zaryl tam nehty. Já knihu sice získal, ale on o pár svých nehtů přišel."

Nastala chvíle ticha, při které se Gerronovi oči otevřely překvapeně dokořán. "Chceš mi říct, že si běhal po lesích s v knize zaraženými Erestorovými nehty?"

"Jo, dá se to tak říct," odpověděl elf nenuceně. "Navíc, ty knihy mi zůstaly. Když jsem se vrátil, byl můj zákazník indisponován na dno vykopané jámy."

Tichým nočním lesem se v ozvěnách rozezněl hlasitý smích obou přátel, a zatímco oni horlivě diskutovali, stříbrný měsíc jim pozvolna osvětloval nastávající cestu.

* * *

"A jak se řekne strom?"

"Reyth," prozradil jí drak letící těsně nad ní. Byli na cestě již několik dní, směrem do Roklinky, do posledního domáckého domu elfů na východ přes moře. Když si vyzvedli své věci z hostince U Ospalého medvěda, s nervózním úsměvem a hraným údivem poslouchali hostinského jak říkal, že včerejším večerem viděla několik lidí, vznášet se pár mil od města draka, chrlícího oheň. Sami doufali, že na to město zapomene, jen jako na halucinace místních opilců. Přesto raději odjeli ještě ten den.

Nyní byli pár hodin jízdy od Hůrky a Kathylien si krátila cestu tím, že se od Iortagha učila nová slova dračího jazyka. Na Gerrona její dosavadní znalosti vskutku zapůsobili. Už dokázala poskládat jednoduché věty a požívat díky tomu nenáročná kouzla. Nejdříve byl zlostí a strachem bez sebe, když přímo před ním zapálila oheň bez toho, aniž by použila křesadlo nebo vrták a destičku. Trvalo jí skoro hodinu vysvětlit mu, že Iortagh její magii kontroluje a nenechal by jí použít nic, co by bylo nad její síly. Akceptoval to, ale zdlouhavé přednášky o bezpečnosti si neodpustil.

Zathar je opustil už ve městě, se slovy _Sejdeme se v Roklince._ Kath byla ráda, že zase cestovala jen ona a strýc, tedy a Iortagh samozřejmě. Po večerech jí vyprávěl příběhy z dob, kdy byla Arda ještě mladá, nebo u ohně zpíval její oblíbené písně. I Iortaghovi se to zamlouvalo, neboť měl zpěv rád. Sám je jednou písní obdařil, ovšem v dračím jazyce.

_Kul do suvulaan drog do vokun haalniv do iilahkun.  
Chasing onikaan avok vulom rok das rund ok ven.  
Rok beheld thur bormah dahral drog do Brom.  
Strin wah dinok rok vahlt ok ru zeim zanos.  
Rok vaat wah gram he'd kos kiin einzuk.  
Wah lahney yun krif ok for._

_Avok strunmah ahrol ahrk lumnaar,  
rok vust hiiv ok gosvern.  
Vul himdah mindok ol Nörhimdah saad gelah do brom.  
Til rok rund viiz sahsun, ko tol vulon do nid fil.  
Lost wah krif reputation do ok sus ustiid.  
Nuz rek komaan wah ofan ek hiif.  
Ahrk das niist onik lokaal vorohah daar niist himdah._

_Ved Dovah Bo Lok Orim Hin Ustiid,  
Sizaan Ko Faal Yol, Faal Yol Do Irkbaan Ved Dovah Bo Lok,  
Shik Hin Sahqo Yolos,  
Nust los Sizaan Ko Faal Yol Do ruth,  
Faal Yol Do Irkbaan._

Bylo to zvláštní, slyšet zpívat draka. Zvláštně kouzelné. Když se Kath zeptala na překlad do jejího jazyka, Iortagh jí vysvětlil pravý význam písně. Stvořená za předlouhé války, odrážející nenávist k Velkému černému drakovi. Byla to píseň složená draky samotnými a pro ně byla natolik posvátná, že její překlad zakázali. Dále se ho na význam těch slov nevyptávala.

Když slunce dosáhlo nejvyššího bodu na azurové obloze, projížděli zrovna Eriadorem, divočinou. Dívčiny mysli se dotkly drakovo obavy. Někoho cítil, jen míli od nich. Toto varování také sdělila Gerronovi, který jí okamžitě přikázal se schovat mezi stromy a sám vyjel napřed, obhlédnout případnou hrozbu, zatímco Iortagh se vznesl vysoko do vzduchu, aby mohl nepřátele efektivně eliminovat. Uběhla skoro půlhodina a strýc se stále nevracel, začínala být nervózní.

_"Iortaghu? Co se tam děje?"_

Drak jí odpověděl ihned, _"Je tam pár mrtvých ohavností, těch skřetů. Gerron hovoří s jejich vrahem, nějakým vysokým starcem s plnovousem v šedém hábitu se-"_

_"Se špičatým kloboukem," _dokončila větu za něj. Už chápala.

_"Ano, správně? Tvůj strýc ho pravděpodobně zná, je to váš přítel? Moment," _nedal možnost odpovědi. _"Už se vrací."_

A opravdu. Za okamžik přicválal Gerron, v jeho patách na vysokém hnědákovi onen stařec, v ruce třímající dlouhou dřevěnou hůl.

"Přeji mé nejvřelejší pozdravy, mladá slečno Kathylien," promluvil hlubokým hlasem. "Věřím, že si mě stále pamatujete, ale přesto dovolte, abych se představil. Mé jméno je Gandalf, Galdalf Šedý."

* * *

**_Takže, po přečtení dračí písně (které nevyžaduji...mimochodem) pochopíte, proč to slovo Fujtajbl na začátku :D Originální píseň je tady - .cz/texty-pisni/luca-turilli/black-dragon-173600 _**

**_Překládat ty slova bylo čiré zlo, tak snad se líbí._**


	9. Chapter 9

Byla jako na trní. Nervózně přešlapovala na místě, zrychleně dýchala a čelo jí pokropil studený pot. Pár modrých očí čaroděje jí propaloval skrz na skrz. Cítila, že jí vidí až do nejniternější hloubky její duše, že se jí téměř dotýká. K jejímu největšímu překvapení, byl Iortagh, na rozdíl od ní, naprosto klidný, stejně jako strýc. Klidný dokonce natolik, aby se snesl z výšin a usedl vedle ní. Zdvořile se čarodějovi uklonil, jako by zdravil dávného přítele.

"Tak ty jsi ten, koho jmenují Iortagh. Fascinující." Gandalf přistoupil blíž a dlaní se dotkl drakova čela. "Jsi daleko od domova, příteli," ohlédl se na Kathylien a přívětivě se usmál. "Zdá se, že jsi již našel své místo ve světě," dlouhými kroky přešel k dívce a položil jí ruku na rameno. "Je mi ctí, potkat osobně dračího jezdce. Jezdkyni, pokud to zní lépe."

"Já-" nedostávalo se jí slov. Věděla, že čaroděj je moudrý a svým způsobem laskavý, ale takovou vřelost nečekala. "Vy víte, odkud Iortagh pochází?"

Zasmál se. "Samozřejmě, má drahá. Sám mi to ukázal. Je to vskutku neobyčejné stvoření." Při poslouchání takovýchto komplimentů se drak samou pýchou nadmul a spokojeně zavrčel.

_"Jen aby ti to nestouplo do hlavy," _řekla mu v duchu.

_"No a není to snad pravda? Poslouchání a přijímání komplimentů je základ dračí přirozenosti."_

Vyměnila si s Gandalfem pár zdvořilých slov, až čaroděj zavelel k rozdělání tábora s odvoláním na jeho kručící žaludek. Gerron připravil k kotlíku skvěle vonící hustou polévku a když už seděli všichni pohodlně okolo plápolajícího ohně a naplnili hladové žaludky, pustil se čaroděj do vyprávění, jak se dostal do křížku se skupinou toulavých skřetů.

"Stalo se to čistou náhodou. Jsem zrovna na cestě do Hůrky a teď, když se mi dostalo nejnovějších informací, je má přítomnost tam o to naléhavější. Ti skřeti tam, byla jen potulná jednotka, individua, která si mě spletla s obyčejným tulákem. Osudová chyba. Jeden z nich, měl u sebe toto," vytáhl z vaku u pasu velmi omšelý kus tvrdého papíru s jakýmsi podivným nápisem a podal to Gerronovi.

"Černá řeč," okomentoval hraničář. "Co se tam píše?"

Gandalfům obličej ztvrdl. "Je to příslib platby za hlavu Thorina Pavézy."

Mezi všemi se rozhostilo napjaté ticho, přerušované jen Iortaghovým hlubokým oddechováním.

"A jak s tím, Galdafe, hodláte naložit?" Zeptal se zvědavě Gerron.

"Dle mých informací má být Thorin nyní právě v Hůrce. Doufám, že ho tam ještě zastihnu a pokud ano, budu apelovat na jeho rozum, aby shromáždil výpravu a získal zpátky Erebor ze spáru draka Šmaka."

Další minuta ticha. Zaslechnutí jména uzurpátora Ereboru ovšem vzbudilo Iortaghovu pozornost. "To by byla vskutku zajímavá podívaná," uvažoval drak. "Chci říct, trpaslíci proti drakovi? To u tady jednou bylo, nemám pravdu? Sice jsem u toho nebyl, ale z doslechu vím, že město Dol poté lehlo popelem."

"Ten drak už je tam příliš dlouho," vysvětloval Gandalf rozhořčeně. "Zlé věci se začínají dávat do pohybu. Skřeti se opět množí, jsou organizovaní a my budeme potřebovat sílu trpaslíků. Stejně jako trpaslíci potřebují svého krále."

Kathie i Gerron trpělivě čarodějovi naslouchali, v duchu přemítající jeho slova o přibližující se temnotě. Dále se ani jeden z nich k tomuto tématu nevyjadřoval, zaměřili se spíše na problém, jehož řešení bylo nutné ihned. Kathiina magie. Jak si hraničář myslel, Gandalf byl nad tímto stejně znepokojený, jako on sám, když viděl několik prvních kouzel z těch, co již ovládala, počínaje zapálením dřeva, konče zmrazením vody. Jako druhý nejvyšší z Istari byl sice mocný, ale tady šlo o úplně jiný druh magie, než ovládal on. Přesto tu ale bylo něco, co udělat mohl.

Ukazováčkem a prostředníčkem jedné ruky se dotkl jejího čela, zatímco ruku druhou položil na její rameno. Nejdříve nezaregistrovala žádnou změnu, ale po chvilce ucítila v místě dotyku silný tlak, následovaný krátkou, avšak bodavou bolestí. Zatnula ruce v pěst a snažila se to překonat a k její úlevě bolest ustupovala, až zmizela úplně.

"Ta bolest, kterou jsi cítila," pravil k ní čaroděj klidně, "se objeví pokaždé, když užívané kouzlo bude nad tvé síly, ovšem, nedokáže tě od magie izolovat, jen ti jí připomenout. Užívej svou moc velice obezřetně, děvče."

"To bude," přisvědčil drak rázně. "Nenechám jí dělat nic nebezpečného, Mithrandire."

Dívka se Iortagha překvapeně podívala. Kde se jen dozvěděl čarodějovo elfské jméno? Snad mu ho prozradil, když se jejich mysle spojily? Zdvořile poděkovala čarodějovi za jeho pomoc, sebrala špinavé misky vydala se umýt k blízkému potoku. Drak jí následoval. Gandalf je chvíli zamyšleně sledoval a poté se otočil ke Gerronovi, "Víc toho udělat nemohu, bohužel. Gerrone, je nesmírně důležité, aby vyhledala svého mistra, který ji naučí ty schopnosti ovládat. Takhle může ublížit nejen sobě, ale i okolí a těm, které má ráda. Je to nevyhnutelné."

Hraničář přikývl, ale jeho oči prozrazovaly nejistotu. "Jsem si toho vědom, Gandalfe. Jenže jak jsi sám říkal, jiní Iortaghova druhu zde nežijí. Nenechám jí naslepo přeletět moře do země, o které ani nevíme kde ani jak daleko se nachází. To po mně nemůžete chtít, ne potom všem."

"Ach ano," čaroděj vyfoukl tři pravidelné kouřové kruhy. " Smrt jejích rodičů byla skutečnou tragédií, to vím. Aladerr byl dobrý člověk, čestný, silný, odvážný. Stejně jako jeho bratr. Víš, Gerrone, ne každý by vzal na svá bedra břímě jako ty, tedy, být hraničář a sám vychovávat dítě. Dívku ještě k tomu. Znám takové, co by jí nechali na prahu nejbližší farmy, ať se postarají jiní, ale ty?"

"Dal jsem bratrovy slib," přerušil Gerron čaroděje. "Přísahal jsem, že se o ní postarám. Nevím, jestli poslat jí na druhý konec světa znamená postarat se o ní."

Šedý čaroděj si unaveného hraničáře nesouhlasně prohlížel, "Patnáct let jsi dohlížel na to, aby se jí nebezpečí co nejvíce stranilo. Ale přijde den, kdy už tady nebudeš, aby si jí ochránil a ona bude muset dělat vlastní rozhodnutí. A pokud bude jejím rozhodnutím opustit Středozemi, nebude ani ve tvé moci jí zastavit."

* * *

V Hůrce se mohli, bohužel, snad i bohudík, zastavit jen na krátko, aby doplnili zásoby. Iortagh pomalu začal ztrácet trpělivost, protože se musel neustále schovávat a, jak argumentoval již několikrát, cestovali pomalu, tedy na jeho poměry. Neustále trval na tom, že Kathylien, jakožto jeho jezdec, má létat s ním a ne se vozit na pochybném poníkovi a navíc, dokázal by unést i Gerrona a v Imladris, v Roklince, by byli mnohonásobně rychleji, ale k jeho nelibosti hraničáře nepřesvědčil. Obecně byl vztah těch dvou založen především na vzájemné toleranci, protože Gerron tu věc s dračím jezdcem, tajemnou zemí a magií a všemi dalšími věcmi, o kterých raději ani nechtěl slyšet, stále nedokázal plně přenést přes srdce.

Zatímco si on si potřeboval, dle jeho slov, něco zařídit u koženáře, vrátila se Kathie zpátky k ukryté lesní mýtině, kde měli rozdělaný tábor a kde na ni čekal Iortagh, dnes naladěný až podezřele dobře.

"Něco mi tajíš," obořila se na něj, když si začal, ano, čtete správně, pobrukovat. "Nikdy si jen tak nebroukáš, pokud to není vzteky! Jen pokud zavraždíš nějaké bezbranné zvířátko, nebo připálíš strýcovi polévku. Co mi tajíš?!"

"Mám dnes jen obzvlášť dobrou náladu," snažil se jí drak se samolibým úsměvem přesvědčit. "Toť vše."

Ušklíbla se a zavrtěla hlavou, "Takže si mu zase spálil pokrývku. Uvědomuješ si, že ty peníze, které vydá za novou, má k tomu, aby nás živil, že ano?"

"Vskutku," drak opět zabručel, tentokrát nad přehráváním si slastných vzpomínek. "Ale tentokrát jsem zcela nevinen. Deku si vzal totiž s sebou."

"Jak tragické, že?" odvětila mu, trošku jízlivě. "Ale vážně, co je dneska s tebou? Ani mě nezkoušíš z dračího jazyka a to už je hodně divný."

"Když vyhraješ, přežiješ. Když prohraješ, zemřeš. Když nebudeš bojovat, nikdy nemůžeš vyhrát," pravil Iortagh do dívčina zmateného obličeje a škodolibě se zašklebil. "Staré úsloví z mé země. A teď mi to přelož."

"Ale to přece-" snažila se zaprotestovat, ale proti dračí tvrdohlavosti by to bylo zbytečné. Zamračeně si přitáhla kolena k bradě a začala převracet a hledat ta správná slova. Krátké věty zvládala celkem dobře, ale když měly postupně navazovat, měla z toho škytavku. Dobrých deset minut přemýšlela nad nejvhodnějším překladem, zatímco Iortagh trpělivě čekal a stále si broukal.

"Waan hi kron, hi lahney. Waan hi saan, hi dir. Waan hi dreh ni krif, hi nis kron." Slova jí vyšla z úst naprosto přirozeně. Nebyla si na sto jistá jejich správností, ale přidala jí vhodná a smysluplná.

I drak vypadal celkem překvapeně, "Výborně, maličká. Tohle bylo naprosto správně, ani letitý jezdec by to neřekl lépe," zazubil se na ní a něžně ji žďuchl čenichem do ramene, nyní si již žádající o drbání. S povzdechem, ale dobrým pocitem zadostiučinění mu jeho přání vyplnila a začala ho škrábat na čele.

Díky okolnímu prostředí, tedy nedaleko tekoucí řece, zpívajícímu ptactvu, jemnému vánku čechrajícího její vlasy, Iortaghovo hluboké oddechování a zdlouhavé čekání na Gerronův návrat, se její víčka začala pomalu zavírat, až se nakonec ponořila do snové říše, nevnímající okolní svět.

* * *

_"Myslíš, že se mi podobá?" Vysoký muž, se světlými vlasy staženými v krátkém ohonu se procházel po místnosti s maličkým dítětem na rameni. "Je tak maličká."_

_"Má tvoje oči," pravila k němu překrásná tmavovlasá žena s úsměvem na tváři. "A je silná a určitě i nesmírně statečná. Stejně jako její otec." Políbila muže dlouze na rty a pohladila spící miminko po tváři. _

_"Je výjimečná," zašeptal muž. "Předurčena k velkým věcem."_

_Žena se zamračila, "A co kdyby byla v životě jen šťastná, ne hned předurčená? Je to ještě dítě, Aladerre," vzala si holčičku do náruče a začala se pohupovat. "Naše dítě," zlehka děťátko políbila na čelo. "Naše maličká Kathylien."_

_Aladerr se usmál a ženu zezadu objal, náhle však jeho obličej ztvrdl, když zvenčí uslyšel zvuk koňských kopyt. Vydal se ke dveřím._

_"To už tady tvůj bratr?" Zeptala se žena, zatím bez starostí, náhle však vyvedena z míry manželovým výrazem ve tváři._

_"To není Gerron," odpověděl. "Těchhle je víc. Vezmi malou a schovejte se," natáhl se do rohu pro opřený meč._

_"Ale Aladerre co-"_

_"Bež!" Téměř zakřičel a žena se již bez vyptávání zamknula v ložnici. Prudce otevřel dveře. _

_Křik. Krev. Dům pomalu se bortící v plamenech. Na koni sedící muž v kápi, s maličkým uzlíkem v náručí a slzami v očích._

* * *

Trhnutím se probrala, zmatená, zpocená a vyděšená. Byla sama uprostřed mýtiny, se společností vyhasínajícího ohně a zapadajícího slunce. Začala panikařit. Zavolala nejdřív strýcovo, poté drakovo jméno, ale nikdo se neozýval. Krkolomně vstala, nohy, právě probuzené ze spánku, se zpočátku zamotaly, ale udržela rovnováhu a začala s pátráním. Ulevilo se jí, když u stromu spatřila uvázaného Tordena a vedle něj podřimujícího Sokkiho.

"Kathie!" Uslyšela strýcovo zavolání dole od řeky. S úsměvem se rozeběhla tím směrem, ale když dorazila na místo, nohy se zamotaly znovu. Tentokrát ovšem šokem, stejně jako její spodní čelist málem zavadila o kamenitou zem. "Já snad sním," zašeptala.

"Tuhle část už máš za sebou, maličká," zasmál se hrdelně drak, stojící pyšně vedle hraničáře. Okolo jeho hrudi se táhl kožený postroj, na hřbetě zakončený náhřbetníkem s vidlicí a jemným posedlím. Dolů splývaly jednoduché třmeny.

"Jak se ti to líbí?" Zeptal se Gerron. "Není to sice nic moc, spíše provizorní. Musel jsem rozebrat tři kočárové postroje a dvě sedla, nahoře je větší zima a vlhko, takže kůže dlouho nevydrží, ale na pár týdnů to vystačí perfektně. Pak vymyslíme něco trvalejšího."

Stále se jí nedostávalo slov. Nadšeně skočila strýci okolo krku a se slovy tisícerých díků se ho držela jako klíště. "Jsi nejlepší, strýčku. Děkuju ti, vážně, opravdu!"

Gerron se usmíval, pevně svírající neteř nad zemí. Nebyla to náhoda, že jeho srdce zatvrzelé proti létaní, tak znenadání roztálo. Měl své důvody. Velmi temné důvody, které se k němu jako hladoví vlci připlížily, když se zastavil v kovárně. Náhoda, nebo spíše osud způsobil, že si vyslechl o černém jezdci, brázdícím okolí s vrrčí smečkou a skřety pod svým velením, hledajícím toho, jemuž se říká _Tichošlápek Arnoru. _Věděl, že dokážou chytit jeho, byl o tom přesvědčen. Ale nikdo nedokáže dostihnout draka.

* * *

**_Omlouvám se za delší pauzu...to nebylo v plánu :-D_**


	10. Chapter 10

V pomyslné oáze štěstí ji nenapadlo zastavit se nad tím, proč strýc najednou tak prudce obrátil. Červík pochybností byl sice zahlodaný někdy opravdu hluboko, ale nedával o sobě vědět, snad mohl být v kómatu. Jakákoliv pochybná myšlenka odplula dál v nenávratno ve chvíli, kdy poprvé usedla na široký dračí hřbet. Sedlo nepatřilo mezi nejpohodlnější, avšak seděla už v mnohem horších a tohle bylo navíc provizorní. Třmeny by opatřeny pevnou kapsou u špičky zúženou, aby chodidla při větším tlaku lépe udržela. Samým nadšením téměř přestávala dýchat.

Nejprve ušly zhruba míli k vysoké skalní soutěsce, s na dně proplouvající divokou řekou. Jak jí bylo následně řečeno, vzhledem k přítomnosti pár vesnic a několika farem v okolí bude nejbezpečnější, když let odstartují zde, kde je menší pravděpodobnost spatření a v letu mezi skálami budou pokračovat, dokud soutěska neskončí.

"Nedaleko od stoku řeky začínají Větrovské vrchy, tu oblast už dávno znáš," přikývla. "Počkám na tebe pět mil jižně od Amon Sûl."

Pomohl jí vyšplhat se do sedla a upravil třmenové řemeny. Setkal se sice s jejím povytaženým obočím, protože by to zvládla udělat sama, nicméně ve své činnosti pokračoval.

"A vysvětlíš mi," ptala se s hranou lhostejností, "co přimělo změnit tvůj velice razantní názor na celou tuhle situaci? Když jsem se tě ptala předevčírem, zrudnul jsi vzteky a zbytek dne se mnou nemluvil."

"To není pravda!" Ohradil se. "Mluvil jsem!"

"Jo, na Tordena. Na mě si jen mručel, o Iortaghovi ani nemluvě."

"I tak se to počítá jako způsob komunikace. Nehádej se se mnou, prcku, nevyhraješ. Já trénoval se Zatharem."

Dotáhl řemen a trochu poodstoupil, aby se na draka a jezdce, no, jezdkyni, lépe podíval. Když si uvědomil, že za pár minut se bude jeho malá Kathie řítit vzduchem na té zelené příšeře, sevřel se mu žaludek, ale bylo to jediná možnost. Jediná, jak jí udržet v bezpečí. Nevěděl, kolik času mu ještě zbývá, ale až ho najdou, bude muset jednat rychle.

Iortagh se rozešel ke kraji soutěsky, z pod drápu spadalo dolů několik uvolněných kamínků. Roztáhl křídla. _"Tohle ještě bude zábava. S někým na hřbetě jsem to ještě nezkoušel, vsázel jsem spíše na zuby," _řekl Kathie, raději jen v myšlenkách, aby si to hraničář nerozmyslel.

"Kath," zvolal Gerron naposledy. "Opakuji se, ale buď opatrná," s úsměvem přikývla a on poté pohlédl na draka. "Dej na ní pozor. Jestli se jí něco stane, udělám si z tebe doživotní zásobu bot."

Drak zavrčel a poté se na něj zazubil. Otočil hlavu k dívce a významně přivřel víčka. "Připravená?"

Nervózně přikývla a než se stačila zamyslet, jak vysoko to asi je, odrazil se Iortagh od země a střemhlav se řítili dolů nevídanou rychlostí. Po silném tlaku vzduchu jí oči začaly slzet a cítila bolest, musela je zavřít. Prvotní vzdušný nával ji téměř vyhodil ze sedla, proto se držela hrušky skoro křečovitě. Další prudký náraz, když drak nejprve stažená křídla opět natáhl a vznesl se tak na proudící řekou, trochu hnul dívce se žaludkem, ale když otevřela oči, zmohla se jen na nadšené zahoukání.

Společně se protáčeli zatáčkami, přes útesy a pod skalnatými mosty. Pomalu ale jistě splynula s drakovým tělem, i s jeho duší. Kopírovala pohyby a poslouchala ladné šustění křídel. Iortagh byl rychlý, neuvěřitelně rychlý. Pochybovala, že ve Středozemi existuje drak, který by se mu mohl vyrovnat. Už chápala, proč ho elfové přezdívali _přízrakem._ Nebylo téměř možné ho spatřit. Sledovala jejich odraz ve vodní hladině divoké řeky, pocítila chuť se vody dotknout.

_"Chci něco zkusit," _poslala drakovi popis jednoho z kouzel, které chtěla vyzkoušet. _"Mohu?"_

_"Posluž si, maličká. Ale opatrně."_

Drak zpomalil, dívka se v sedle napřímila, hledající vhodná slova. Natáhla ruce k vodě, "Donth Lom fah Zey," řekla zřetelně. Ucítila ve dlaních příjemné teplo, náhlý příval energie proudící skrz její tělo. Odvážila se pohlédnout dolů. Dva proudy vody se začali táhnout vzhůru, kroutící se jako had, vstříc k jejím dlaním.

"Funguje to!" zasmála se nadšeně.

"A sleduj tohle," zakřičel drak a vzápětí na to začal stoupat vzhůru. Prameny ho následovaly, natahující se z řeky, stále se držící u dívčiných dlaní. Prudce máchl křídly, natáhl je a začal se točit ve vzduchu jako vývrtka, voda se točila s ním. Převrátil se a udělal ve vzduchu kotrmelec. To už Kathylien dlaně spustila a pevně se chytila sedla, aby nespadla dolů, ale proudy vody neudržela a spadly zpět do řeky, načež se drak spustil opět střemhlav, těsně nad řekou křídla opět natáhl a prudce zabrzdil, než se vrátil k plynulému letu.

_"Tak co?" _Ptal se pobaveně.

_"Možná budu zvracet," _přiznala ublíženě. _"Ale tohle bylo úžasný! Kdy si to dáme znovu?"_

_"Hou, maličká. Je to tvůj první let, základem je ho přežít. Pak si můžeme povědět o kaskadérství."_

_"Ale zkusíme to znova?"_

_"Zkusíme toho ještě mnohem víc, maličká. Ta pravá zábava nám teprve začíná."_

Zhruba za čtvrt hodiny se dostali na konec soutěsky, odkud Kath nasměrovala draka k Větrovským vrchům.

_"Iortaghu?"_

_"Maličká?"_

_"Neřekl si mi, jak se jmenovali. Ten první jezdce a drak. A co se s nimi stalo potom?"_

S odpovědí si dal chvíli načas. _"Drak se jmenoval Ashant. Velký rudý drak z Khadehirských pouští. Ironie, byl zpočátku jeden z Požíračových nejbližších služebníků. Chlapec byl Beleon, syn pekaře. Bylo mu čerstvých čtrnáct let, když se s Ashantem spojil, pro všechny draky to byl veliký šok. Po válce, po uzavření míru ve Velké Bílé síni, založil řád Dračích jezdců, stal se jejich velmistrem. Vím, že měl čtyři potomky, ale namám tušení, zda se oženil nebo to byli levobočci. Pokud si dobře pamatuji, žil skoro čtyři století, než zemřel při válce s nájezdníky a jeho nástupcem se stal jeho nejlepší přítel Kaderak s drakem A'zhuelem. Jeho zbroj, zbroj Ashanta a jeho meč, jsou stále vystaveny pod jejich sochou ve Velké Bílé síni. To je dnes sídlo řádu. Ještě něco chceš vědět, maličká?"_

_"Čtyři sta let? Takže to znamená, že jezdci jsou-"_

_"Nesmrtelní, co se věku týče, ano. Nebo alespoň žijí velmi, velmi dlouho."_

_"Takže já...ale strýc...on není." _Napadlo jí to. Myslela na to již několikrát, bylo to přeci logické. Pokud jsou jezdci s draky spojeni tak silným poutem, je nemožné aby žili jen dobu lidského života.

Drak vystoupal výš k obloze, kde byl vzduch podstatně chladnější. Kathie si přitáhla si kožešinový kabátec těsněji k tělu. Slunce téměř zapadlo za obzor a ona tak musela navigovat jen podle obrysů tmavé krajiny, bylo to obtížné.

"Dovol mi ti vypomoci, maličká," pronesl k ní drak klidně a zašeptal; "Hahnuheim Gevothend," jejich zrak splynul. Nyní dokázala vidět svět Iortaghovo očima, doslova. Barvy byli jasnější, neviděl černou tmu, jako ona, nýbrž odlesky modré a světle fialové. Živé bytosti měli zbarvení sytě červené, i z této výšky dokázal mezi stromy spatřit poskakujícího zajíce.

"Páni," vydechla užasle. "Támhle je Amon Sûl," ukázala na trosky věže pod nimi. "Musíme letět na jih."

Drak se hladce stočil do správného směru a zpomalil do klidného letu, kdy jen jemný vítr ovíval její tvář. Zanedlouho už spatřili dole plápolající oheň a hraničáře sedícího u něj. Spojení myslí se ukončilo a Kathie opět viděla svýma očima, tedy, spíše neviděla, byla tma v pytli.

Gerron byl podivně zamračený. Ani nevstal, když drak přistál pár metrů od něho. Jen zvedl hlavu, ve které pod světlem ohně Kath uviděla tmavé kruhy pod očima a unaveně svěšená víčka. Seskočila na zem, výraz v obličeji napovídal, že bude mít na hraničáře otázky a bude se neúnavně dožadovat odpovědí.

"Jaký jsi měla let?" Zeptal se rychle, aby odvedl pozornost od jeho zbědovaného vzhledu.

"Pěkný, ne, úžasný! Dozvěděla jsem se spoustu nových věcí o dračí historii, zkusila jsem kouzlení a viděla svět veselými barvičkami. Tak, co se stalo? Vypadáš jako goblin po setkání s trpaslíkem," přísně založila ruce v bok a pozvedla obočí. "No?"

Nejprve jí napadlo, že by to mohlo mít co dočinění s Gerronovým zmizením na lov najatých lovců odměn. Celé jeho dvoutýdenní dobrodružství jí musel důkladně vyložit po tom, co opustili horské město. Neměla z toho zrovna nejpříjemnější pocit, ale strýcovo důkladné uklidňování a vyvracení jakékoliv další hrozby, jí přesvědčilo a zdánlivě dodalo pocit bezpečí, tedy, v tomto směru. Proto od této myšlenky rychle upustila a zamračila se na strýce ještě víc, čímž ho,s hlasitým povzdechnutím, donutila kapitulovat.

"Potkal jsem na cestě pár...individuí. Ne skřety, potulné bandity. Skupina okolo osmi, žádní začátečníci, dali mi docela do těla," Iortagh rozhněvaně zavrčel, což oba dva, Kathie i Gerrona překvapilo. "Nicméně, jsem tady, takže si asi domyslíš, jak dopadli oni," slabě se usmál a natáhl k ní ruku, aby se vedle něj posadila. Udělala to.

Pohledem sjela na jeho zakrvácenou košili a jemně pozvedla lem, aby spatřila bandáží obtočený bok, jasně jevící známky bodné rány. Gerron si všiml toho útrpného výrazu, vzal její obličej do dlaní, čímž jí přinutil pohlédnout mu do očí.

"Škrábanec," řekl přesvědčivě. "Je to jen malý škrábanec, prcku," a znovu se usmál. "Víš, že v tomhle bych ti nelhal. Za pár dní budu jako rybička. Zákeřná, neteř škádlící rybička." K jeho úlevě její koutky pobaveně zacukaly, starostlivý výraz ovšem nezmizel. Stáhl si košili zpět a podal jí misku s něčím, co podle vzhledu nedokázala identifikovat.

"Co to má být?" Její hlas zněl poněkud kriticky, zatímco drakův hlas se jí v hlavě škodolibě smál.

"Cosi s čímsi," odpověděl hraničář nenuceně. "Likvidoval jsem zbytky. O většinu jídla jsme přišli, když na mě zaútočili bandité. Ale není to špatné, chutná to jak dušené vepřové, no, možná trochu dušenější."

"Mhm," povzdechla a bez velkého nadšení se pustila do jídla, zatímco Iortagh, dle zakvičení, právě zamordoval malého zajíčka. Nebo jezevce.

"Doufám," prolomil ticho Gerron a obrátil se na nevinně se tvářícího draka, "že jste letěli co nejbezpečněji. Žádná salta, divoké zatáčky, závody s ptactvem, co?" Provinilé mlčení mu bylo dostatečnou odpovědí, "No jako bych si to nemyslel," zamumlal si pro sebe a zvedl se, aby zkontroloval provizorní sedlo. Zatím vypadalo nepoškozeně, ale kůže za takových podmínek nevydrží dlouho, ne tahle.

Kathylien postřehla, že strýc Iortaghovi něco zašeptal. Podezřívavě na draka přivřela oči, ale on se tvářil naprosto klidně, jeho myšlenky nic neprozradily. Nelíbilo se jí to. Nic se jí nelíbilo. Gerron se choval zvláštně, tak tajnůstkářsky. Odložila již prázdnou misku a odešla se přitulit k teplému dračímu tělu. Vysloužila si další, tentokrát spíše smutný strýcův úsměv a polibek na čelo doprovázený slovy na dobrou noc.

* * *

Po dlouhé době se jí dostavil vytoužený spánek bez nočních můr, popravdě, sny jí doprovázely vskutku velkolepé. Létala vzduchem nad pouštní krajinou, nad blyštivými vodopády, okolo ní se prohánělo hejno roztodivných ptáků, jejichž peří hrálo snad všemi barvami. A tam, ve výškách těch nejvyšších skal, spatřila majestátní bílý chrám obehnaný mračny, okolo nějž se proháněly draci.

"Kath, vstávej!" Ale každý sen, i ten nejpříjemnější, musí jednou skončit. Ruka silně zatřásla jejím ramenem a ona se rozespale zadívala na strýce. V jeho obličeji rozeznala velikou starost.

"Strýčku? Co se děje?"

Neodpověděl. Prostě jí jen surově vytáhl na nohy a než se nadála, seděla opět v sedle na Iortaghovi, který byl už nyní napjatý jako struna. Všimla si plných sedlových brašen na boku a nechápavě se zamračila. "Tak co se zatraceně děje."

"Ti bandité, vrátili se. Nemůžu riskovat, že uvidí toho tvého draka, stali byste se potom lovnou zvěří, to mi veř. Poletíte do Roklinky napřed," jeho hlas byl tvrdý a neúprosný. "Nedebatuj se mnou o tom, máme málo času. Setkáme se v Roklince, dorazím tam."

Do očí jí vhrkly slzy a Gerron jí pevně stiskl ruku. "Slibuju," zašeptal. "Slibuju, Kathie," s tichou prosbou se podíval drakovi do očí, ten chápavě kývl. "Leťte," zakřičel. "A nezastavujte se!"

Jedním mocným máchnutím křídel se ocitly ve vzduchu. Kath se co nejvíce přikrčila, aby se ubránila nočnímu mrazu. Slzy stékaly po tvářích, jak se dívala na rychle mizející světlo zapáleného ohně. Náhle uslyšela hrozivé houkání, jí již velmi známé. Dole pod sebou spatřila hořící pochodně, přibližující se k táboru nevídanou rychlostí.

"Iortaghu!" Její hlas, prokřehlý zimou, ztrácel na důraznosti, ale přesto ji drak slyšel, to věděla jistě. "Vrať se zpátky! To nejsou bandité, jsou to skřeti! Je jich příliš, musíme se vrátit! Iortaghu!" Žádná odezva. Její velký přítel mlčel a rozletěl se ještě rychleji.

_"Je mi to líto, maličká," _soucitný hlas v její hlavě jí nedával žádnou naději. Nyní chápala strýcovu změnu chování ohledně draka. Proč vyrobil sedlo, proč jí nechal létat, proč si s Iortaghem šeptal za jejími zády. Plánoval to. Celou tu dobu.

Pěstmi divoce bušila do tvrdé dračí kůže, až je měla rozdrásané do krve. Žalostně křičela, žadonila, aby se mohla vrátit zpátky, pomoct strýci, vzít ho s sebou. Bylo to ale marné. Světlo jejich tábora zmizelo v dáli, před nimi byla jen noční temnota, přerušená jen občasným zábleskem nadcházející bouře. Tiše vzlykala nad svou ztrátou, zatímco jí drak šeptal utěšující slova. Hlavou jí probleskla jen jediná myšlenka.

_"On už se nevrátí."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Moc se omlouvám za takové zpoždění, ale letos maturuji a mám toho nějak moc :-( Budu se snažit o častější zveřejňování, ale nic neslibuji. I tak ale všem děkuji za čtení i komentáře :-D**

* * *

Měl necelé dvě minuty. Dvě minuty k tomu, aby jako tichý poustevník proplul od začátku svým životem, vzdáleně připomínajícím obrazy ze strašidelného leporela. Byla všechna jeho rozhodnutí správná? A co všechny ty životy, které poslal na onen svět? Co životy těch, které naopak zachránil? Vzpomenou si na něj někdy? Nebo se jen stane další duší, jejíž zásluhy odnese severní vítr, daleko od zármutku a oplakávání? Budou ho na druhé straně vítat s otevřenou náručí, nebo spatří jen zamračené obličeje?

Válečný ryk nelidských zrůd se nebezpečně přibližoval. Odevzdaně, přesto s mečem pevně sevřeným, sledoval, jak kolem něj utvářejí kruh. Přes poznání svého osudu, bránil se před černými čepelemi s nebývalou brutalitou. Pokud toto měla být hodina jeho smrti, tak pro ně, ať je co nejdelší. A navíc, strach ze smrti je mnohokrát horší, než-li smrt sama.

Nad hlavou se blýskala ostří mečů a seker, narážejících do sebe tvrdými údery, chránící své nositele. Dvě krvácející ráno nyní zohavovaly jeho tělo. Jedna, táhnoucí se přes vrchní polovinu zad, druhá zbarvovala levý bok. Skřetů přibývalo. Za každého mrtvého se objevili čtyři noví, ještě více zuřivější. Ucítil další bolestné rány, velmi ošklivé a velmi vážné. Dva šípy, trčící z jeho hrudi. Nehezká primitivní dýka, do ruda zbarvující jeho břicho. V dáli slyšel prosebný řehot jeho milovaného Tordena, v bezpečí uvázaného na desítky metrů od bojové vřavy. Kůň se tak zoufale snažil odtrhnout od provazu, který ho držel na místě a znemožňoval mu tak jít na pomoc jeho pánovi.

Gerron věděl, proč to udělal, proč ho tak napevno uvazoval. Skřeti jsou sice krvelačná stvoření, ale koně, pokud nejsou hladoví nebo v nich nevidí nebezpečí, nechávají bez povšimnutí, protože jejich maso jim zkrátka nechutná a jiné využití v nich nenajdou. Žádný kůň ve Středozemi, byť ten nejhloupější, by nikdy nesloužil něčemu tak ohavnému. Ne, pokud by k tomu nebyl přinucen temnou magií, nebo krutě mučen a i přesto tato zvířata raději zemřela, než aby podlehla.

Oslaben ztrátou krve, otupen bolestí, padl hraničář vyčerpaně na kolena. Byl nucen přihlížet do obludných obličejů, které se na něj posměšně šklebily. Očekával, že jeden z nich využije příležitosti a zasadí poslední ránu, místo toho ho jeden z nich jen skopl k zemi, až zalapal po dechu, a začali hromadně odcházet. Díval se na zamračené nebe, osvětlené jen zářícími blesky, oči měl přivřené před padajícím deštěm. Vzdálené křupnutí a následný dusot kopyt mu napověděl, že se Tordenovi nakonec přece jen podařilo se utrhnout.

Ucítil jemné šimrání na tváři, hleděl do velkých hnědých očí věrného přítele. Kůň sám věděl, že hraničáři obíhají jeho poslední minuty, přesto oddaně stál vedle něj, bez úmyslu odejít. Gerron pomalu zvedl dlaň a položil ji oři na nozdry, hřebec jemně zafuněl. Jednoduché gesto, přesto vyjadřující tichá slova díků, za jeho loajalitu, slova loučení.

Zvíře najednou zpozornělo. Skřeti sice zmizeli, ale k jeho majiteli se blížilo něco mnohem hrozivějšího, děsivějšího. Gerron otočil opatrně hlavu, zorničky se rozšířily zlostí a pohrdáním.

"Zmiz odsud, kamaráde," zašeptal k Tordenovi, kůň se ale nepohnul, přesto že hraničáři rozumněl. "Najdi Kathie," hlas měl chraplavý a tichý. "Ochraňuj ji," tentokrát už hřebec nervózně zařehtal, stále ovšem neodcházel a zlověstná síla se blížila.

" Kela, Torden! Rima!" Ostrost příkazu a skutečnost, že nyní mluvil elfským jazykem, donutila koně ustoupit o několik kroků dozadu, ale stále váhal.

"Rima!" Zopakoval Gerron tak nahlas, jak jen mohl a černý hřebec se konečně obrátil a s posledním zařehtáním plným bolesti, odcválal pryč. Zlomeně pozoroval obrys zvířete, stále se vzdalující a vzdalující, než zmizel úplně.

Cítil, jak se mu únavou klížila víčka, bolest odeznívala, chtělo se mu spát, tolik toužil po spánku. Blížil se konec. Přál si alespoň ještě jednou spatřit její obličej, vidět její úsměv, pohladit jí po tváři. Nic z toho nestihne, a než ji dostihne smutek, bude ho za to nenávidět. Začal panikařit, když ucítil neviditelnou sílu, která ho táhla zpět. Nelíbilo se mu to, chtěl odejít, byl připravený. Proč by mu v tom někdo bránil? Se zbytkem všech posledních sil oči otevřel, aby zíral do nicotné tváře schované pod černou kápí. Ocelové blyštivé rukavice, složené z jemných plátu po něm natahovaly své dlouhé prsty, zatímco v hlavě se mu ozýval nervy drásající zlý hlas, mluvící jazykem samotného Mordoru. Poprvé ve svém životě, i v životě jeho předků a nejspíše i potomků, hleděl na samotného Černokněžného krále Angmaru, velitele nazghûlů.

* * *

Barevné listí plující si větrem, ukazující světu sílu přírodní barevné rozmanitosti, ani jeden nebyl zbarvený naoko stejně, přesto pocházející třeba ze stejné větve. Skály trčící do oblohy, dávající jí najevo, že zde jsou ony nejvyšším vládcem, prokazujícím milost, ale i záhubu. To byly Mlžné hory. Mohutné stromy zaplavovaly vysoké kopce, ukrývající mnohá tajemství. Divoká zvířata, jinde se nevyskytující, květiny, jinde nerostoucí, a mimo jiné také jedno eleganci a krásu skýtající místo zvané Imladris, obecně známější jako Roklinka, nacházející se na okraji úzké soutěsky řeky Bruinen, čili Bouřné, která již po dlouhé věky chrání domácký dům před nechtěnými útoky nepřátel.

Zrovna svítalo, když se smaragdový drak snesl nad údolím elfů, hledající vhodné místo k přistání. K jeho překvapení, nereagovali zdejší nijak vyděšeně, jen ho provázeli jejich čistě zvědavé pohledy. Když spatřil čtyři vysoké muže, přicházející na velkou kulatou terasu, z nichž jeden na něj zamával poznal, že byli očekáváni. Přistání nebylo tak hladké, jak si představoval. Kvůli nepřízni počasí byla cesta mnohem vyčerpávající a delší. V kuse, bez přestávky, letěl celé tři dny a nebýt toho, že mu divoký vítr byl nakonec i nápomocen, trvalo by to mnohem déle. Potřeboval odpočinek. Jeho Kathylien se v sedle celá chvěla, napůl zimou, napůl žalem.

Na posledních pár hodin se jí podařilo usnout, ale když drak začal klesat, ospale otevřela víčka. Když Iortagh tvrdě přistál, se zaškobrtnutím, jak byl vyčerpaný, její ztuhlé svaly se probudily k životu a bolestně zaúpěly.

"Jsme zde, maličká," pověděl jí drak unaveně, ale nezmohla se na odpověď. Měla na něj nevýslovný vztek, že se neobrátil, když měl, že jí nic neprozradil, když mohl. Za celou cestu k němu nepromluvila ani slovo i když v hloubi duše věděla, že to není jeho vina, že se jí jen snaží chránit. To se zlomenému srdci ale nevysvětlí. Je to opakovatelné, přesto pravdivé klišé.

Pokusila se vytáhnout nohy ze třmenů a slézt, ale prochladlé mrazem jí neposlouchali. Vlastně na tom ani nezáleželo, protože ve chvíli, kdy drak složil křídla, uchopili ji dva páry silných dlaní, co nešetrněji ji stáhly dolů a zničehonic se ocitla v něčí náruči. Viděla trochu rozmazaně, ale po zaostření dokázala rozpoznat, že dva tmavovlasí elfové, podobní si jako vejce vejci, jsou Elladan a Elrohir. Jen nedokázala poznat, který z těch dvou ji právě drží. Někdo další jí položil ruku na čelo a cosi dvojčatům pověděl. Byl to pán Elrond a jeho společník, onen elf, co je navedl na terasu, byl zlatovlasý kapitán Glorfindel, nyní se nespokojeně mračící. Škoda, protože jeho obličej bylo to poslední co viděla, než bez varování omdlela.

"Otče?" Ozval se tmavovlasý elf, jenž jí držel v náručí, Elladan. "Myslím, že omdlela."

"Jsem tvým postřehem vskutku ohromen," odpověděl mu pán Elrond poněkud otráveně jemně nadzvedl dívčina víčka, aby prozkoumal zorničky a zamračil se, když se spánku začala ošklivě kašlat. "Odnes jí na ošetřovnu a zajisti, aby dostala suché oblečení hodně pokrývek. Vypadá to na zápal plic," nervózně se ošil, když zaslechl drakovo zavrčení.

"Elrohire, Glorfindeli," zavolal na svého druhého syna a stále se mračícího kapitána., zatímco Elladan s Kathie v náručí spěchal k léčitelům. "Postarejte se o našeho neobvyklého hosta a informujte Esgalona, že již dorazili."

"Postarat?" Zeptal se zlatovlasý kapitán příkře, "Můj pane, je to drak. Sice ne jeden z největších, ale určitě ne méně nebezpečný, vůbec by tu neměl být!"

"Něco podobného si říkal i o Esgalonovi, tedy, Zatharovi," oponoval Elrohir provokativně. "Myslím, že jsi použil výraz _Potetované mravy kazící monstrum_, nemýlím-li se."

"A dost!" Okřikl je oba lord Elrond rázně. "Přestaňte se chovat jak malé děti, alespoň na pár minut. Hašteříte se od té doby, co jsi se Glorfindeli vrátil ze Síní Mandosu. V té době se mé migrény výrazně zhoršily. Takže dost s tím vším, vyjádřil jsem se dostatečně jasně?"

"Ano, pane."

"Ano, otče," odpověděli oba dva naráz, Elrohir přitom sklonil zrak provinile k zemi.

Iortagh tento rozhovor zezačátku sledoval se značným pobavením, ale vzhledem k nemilé újmě, kterou utrpěla jeho jezdkyně při divokém letu bouří, se zhruba uprostřed výměny názorů snažil zmizet směrem, kam ji viděl odnášet, tak nenápadně, jak jen to na tvora jeho velikosti a tvaru jen jde. Nicméně, byl zpozorován.

"Tvá paní bude v pořádku," vlídnost v Elrondově hlase ho zaskočila natolik, že na něj upřel svůj nedůvěřivý opatrný pohled.

"Není mou paní, Fahliilen drog. Drak a jezdec jsou si rovni, tak jako si je roven oheň a led, nebo život a smrt. Mějte to prosím na paměti," dodal již s mírným úšklebkem.

Elrohir si s kapitánem Glorfidelem vyměnil překvapený pohled plný očekávání. Nikdo z nich, ani pán Elrond neočekávali, že toto stvoření bude schopné inteligentní konverzace, bez zášti či agrese.

"Nebylo v mém úmyslu tě urazit," pokračoval tmavovlasý elf se stejným klidem. "Ale přesto tě musím zarazit. Obyvatelé Imladris si jsou vědomi tvé přítomnosti, ovšem vidět draka prohánět se skrz obydlí, by je mohlo přinejmenším znepokojit," kývl na svého syna, který se pomalu k drakovi přiblížil, aby z něj sundal již dost poničené sedlo, na které byl průlet nepříznivým počasím příliš. Iortagh ho nechal se přiblížit, ale když se dotkl přezky od podbřišníku, potichu zavrčel, jen tak pro jistotu, než ho nechal pokračovat.

"Tvá jezdkyně bude v těch nejlepších rukách," přesvědčoval draka Elrond dál. "Sám se o ní postarám, máš mé slovo."

Iortagh kývl na souhlas spokojeně si oddychl, když z něj provlhlý a popraskaný postroj sklouzl. "Jak myslíte, ale vězte, že jestli s ní něco provedete, toto místo pozná peklo," spokojeně se usmál nad vyděšenými pohledy všech tří. "Nesmíte mě brát tak vážně, v druhových měřítkách jsem stále adolescent. Je tu ale ještě jedna věc, o které byste měli vědět."

"A tou je?" Ptal se protentokráte Glorfindel, dokonce bez nevrlosti.

"Její strýc, hraničář Gerron, sem nedorazí."

* * *

Usídlil se na tu dobu pod klenutou střechou na terase o něco menší, než na které přistál. Dovedl ho tam kapitán Glorfidel, aby si drak odpočinul, nabral síly. Ve skutečnosti vyčkával na lorda Elronda, který se v tuto chvíli věnoval Kathylien. Drak se několikrát pokusil nahlédnout do její mysli, aby zjistil její stav, ale smutek jí obestírající byl natolik silný, aby vytvořil neprostupnou zeď, kterou ani on nebyl s to překročit.

Ležel schoulený do klubíčka, marně utěšující svůj kručící žaludek. Jak následně zjistil, elfové byli vegetariáni, čímž se jeho stav stal ještě žalostnějším. Mírné polichocení se dostavilo, když se několik zvědavých obyvatel Imladris, mezi nimi i Elladan, navrátivší se z ošetřovny, sešlo okolo altánu a hromadně obdivovali drakovu vznešenost a mírnost. Žádný se však neodvážil přijít blíže než ke schodišti. Teda, to on předpokládal. O to větší bylo jeho překvapení, spatřil někoho stojícího přímo před ním. A ještě více byl šokován zjištěním, že je to malé lidské mládě, ne starší než dvanáct zim.

"Nejsi tak děsivý, jak popisují v knihách," řekl vysokým hláskem a Iortagh měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. "Myslel jsem, že budeš větší, víš? Jako Ancalogon, nebo jako Šmak, co spí na trpasličím zlatě v Ereboru," po tomto komentáři drak tázavě pozvedl pomyslné obočí, ale chlapec si toho nevšímal. "Umíš chrlit oheň? A jak rychle umíš létat? A co je to dračí jezdec?"

Dětský pohled plný dychtivosti se upíral na Iortagha, který se hlavou k chlapci přiblížil a nozdrami mu foukl do obličeje teplý vzduch. Chlapec stál nehybně, beze strachu se díval drakovi do očí. Odvaha dítěte ho překvapila.

"Jaké je tvé jméno, chlapče?"

"Říkají mi Estel," odpověděl s mírným poklesem v hlase s drak tušil, že to nebude jeho pravé jméno, nicméně se spokojil s tím, které byl ochoten mu prozradit.

"Tak tedy. Pověz, mladý Esteli, ty ze mně nemáš strach?"

"Ne, ani ne," řekl mu ještě s pokrčením ramen, což už draka upřímně rozesmálo.

"Máš kuráž, chlapče. Jsem si jist, že v Nörhimdahu by z tebe byl skvělý jezdec," Estelovi oči zazářily radostí a drak škodolibě dodal: "Jen škoda, že je tisíce mil daleko," zvedl své mohutné tělo do sedu a protáhl si ztuhlý krk.

"Něco jsem ti přinesl," pípl chlapec, čímž si opět vyžádal Iortaghovu pozornost.

"Vskutku?"

"Tady," Estel přitáhl v bílém plátně zabalené cosi, a jak postupně onu tajemnou věc rozbaloval, tak drak začal čichat nadmíru vábivou vůni. Celý se rozechvěl nadšením, když spatřil pořádný kus libovoučkého kančího boku. "Tady bys maso hledal jen stěží," vysvětloval chlapec. "Ale asi před deseti minutami se vrátil Esgalon, o kterém se říká, že je jiný. Přivezl to s sebou a požádal mě, aby ti to donesl, že ti to prý přijde k chuti."

Na další vysvětlování drak nečekal a pořádně se zakousl. Poprvé, když chlapec spatřil tesáky ostré jak břitva, vydechl úžasem a stejný výraz si zachoval, když sledoval jak kusy masa mizí v hladové tlamě. Ani ne do pěti minut nezbyla po vepřovém ani šlacha. Nebylo toho sice moc, ale dokázala to utišit ten neúnavný hlas naříkajícího žaludku. I tak se chystal odletět na lov, jen co si bude jist, že je jeho _maličká _v pořádku.

Když chlapec odběhl za zděšeným, poté výhružným a naprosto děsivým voláním jakési ženy, patrně jeho matky, vzpomněl si drak na to jméno, které chlapec zmínil, Esgalon. Bylo pro něj záhadou, proč elfové stále používali jméno, které sám nositel odmítl. Snad zvyk? Nebo pokus o navrácení dotyčného do jejich společenství? Jeho úvahy byly přerušeny, když spatřil lorda Elronda přicházet k altánu. Vedle něj kráčel Zathar, elfy jmenovaný Esgalon, jehož oči byly zarudlé od pláče.

"Kathylien bude v pořádku," bylo první, co Elrond řekl. "Lehký zápal plic. Pár dní si bude muset odpočívat, ale dostane se z toho," Iortagh si viditelně oddychl.

"Co se tam stalo, Iortaghu?" Zeptal se tak Zathar dříve, než pán Roklinky. Jeho hlas byl zlomený. K nim zezadu přicházeli Elladan s Elrohirem, kapitán Glorfindel a další dva tmavovlasí elfové, které neznal, s úmyslem také vyslechnout jeho vyprávění.

Zprvu chtěl jen stručně popsat průběh jejich cesty od Hůrky, ale oni chtěli vědět vše. Nelíbilo se mu to, protože se bál takto veřejně sdělovat tajemství jeho rodu, ale po Zatharově ujištění, že jim může věřit, začal vyprávět vše od začátku. Nejprve stručně o jeho zemi, o jeho nechtěném přicestování do Středozemě, o zajatí skřety a následném útěku a konečně o setkání s Kathie, o dračích jezdcích a o Gerronově plánu. hraničář již věděl nějakou dobu, že je sledován skřety a tušil za tím někoho výše postaveného, jeho jméno mu ovšem unikalo. Byl si vědom, jakému nebezpečí Kathylien vystavuje, protože kdyby se nepovolaní dozvěděli o ní jako jezdci a o Iortaghovi, stala by se z nich lovná zvěř. Pověděl jim všechno, co se té noci událo a čím déle vyprávěl, tím více jejich tváře halily smutné pohledy, vědomy si ztráty drahého přítele.

"A to je vše," zakončil drak svůj projev. "Už nemám nic, o co bych se s vámi podělil. Mám pro vás ale jedno varování," tím přitáhl jejich pozornost ještě víc. "Nevím, co za věc velelo těm ohavnostem, které nás napadli a mohu s jistotou říct, že šlo o bytost nesmírné moci, zahalené v temnotě. Není tomu svaté nic a nikdo, neštítí se ani té největší podlosti. A co víc, ta 'věc'," tón, jakým slovo _věc_ vyslovil, byl nad mírou všeho zhnusení. "Ta věc ho chtěla živého."

* * *

**_Kela, Torden! Rima! - Běž, Tordene, utíkej  
Fahliilen drog - elfský lorde_**

**_Jen tak pro info, tu část s Gerronem jsem psala přes týden. Ne, vážně, bylo to nesmírně složité :D Dokonce slzička mi ukápla a to není sarkasmus._**


End file.
